The Demon Lord Who Spared Me
by Veran Shade
Summary: Escaping from a psychotic acquaintance, 'Natsuki' comes to feudal Japan and finds herself always in the debt and involvements of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru. OCxSesshoumaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 1

Night fell in the direction that the armoured woman fled, drowning the dusk's hues under the surface of the horizon. Her crimson armour glinted in the faint light of the crescent moon, and shifted as she leapt from one section of earth to another a league away. Her hair flowed in long and wispy tendrils, flowing like sapphire rivers. Her leaps carried her across the dense forests, saving her the trouble of going through the rooted obstacles. She sailed through the wind, rising and dropping in elevation as she widened the distance between herself and her former home... at the other end of the earth. But it wasn't her home that she was running from...

Although, it _was_ someone from home. However, he destroyed the meaning of home.

The demoness dropped to the ground, finally feeling the tug of fatigue and the weight of her armour on her body. _Sleep_, she thought the word like it was new to her vocabulary. Traveling multiple nights without sleep and food had taken its toll. She looked around in the piece of land that she landed in, and her thoughts came as if they weren't hers at all. _I need sleep._The space was relatively small and peaceful, lightly covered by a thin, leafy canopy in places. The moonlight still filtered through, creating natural and unique designs on the night-fallen grass. Old and mature trees entered and exited the ground in stream-like roots. The ground felt soft beneath her feet, and late-night dew soaked up into the fabric of her long pants.

The demon girl approached an appealing resting place, fingers lightly tracing the hilt of her sword. It wasn't much of a weapon for her... she had too many other abilities that defeated the purpose of carrying a sword around. It was more of an antique, and a token of memory. The memory was of her father, who now was somewhere, drifting in the space of the afterlife. Her mother was no different, she thought, now that her fingers caressed the ribbon she had attached to the hilt of her father's sword. Two tickets to stroll down memory lane...

She sat down in the small hollow at the base of a weeping willow, its draping branches housing many delicate, swaying leaves. Her body and spine took the shape of its form, and she stilled once she found a comfortable position. Her eyelids drooped effortlessly, and she didn't wait long for sleep to drift by and take her within its drowsy grip. Vaguely, the image of her pursuer entered her mind, his burning eyes narrowing while his teeth bared in a menacing grin. Menace mixed with lust.

_Why, Runihura, did you do this? Why did you lose your sanity, and killed all that we ever cared for?_

_

* * *

_

Morning

A scent flowed through the air and entered the demoness' senses. It was something she recognized, since her tribe often mingled with their kind. She forced her eyes to stare out into the sunlit meadow, blinking to adjust her vision. Her red eyes searched the space, until she saw a figure move behind the trees, obviously on their own way. He suddenly side-glanced into the meadow, and saw her figure, almost hidden in the hollow. The red shine of her armour must have picked his eye's interest.

He threw down whatever he had been carrying on his shoulders, and jumped over the bushes and shrubs to enter the space. He continued running toward her figure, waving his arms as if he thought that the other saw him as some sort of threat. The demoness tilted her head and rested it against the bark, watching him approach.

"Young maiden!" he called, still a few meters away. "Are you alright? This isn't a place for someone like you to be safe..."

He slowed to a stop, and looked at her in bewildered awe. Or what she thought it was; it looked like it was on the verge of slipping into the status of deep fear. He must have just realized on what she was. The demoness smiled, trying her most trusting and kind smile; it came easily, for she met and spoke with many humans before. She wanted to rise and greet him gently, but she suddenly felt a wave of weakness ripple through her being, making her smile falter into a pained grimace. Her stomach announced it presence, searing it master with its acidic, torturous teasing. Food... abandoned for so long...

The demoness looked up to the human beseechingly. "Please," she said, almost too weak to create an audible sound. " Do you have... any food... to spare...?"

Before she could even continue, the man turned on his heel and returned the way he came, faster retreating than he was approaching. The demoness groaned in disappointment, and that noise was the last she made. Weak with hunger, she fell back to slumber.

However, it only seemed a second later that a delightful aroma surrounded her, and her eyes snapped open to investigate. Before her on the ground - settled on a worn-out cloth - were different types of food and delicacies, low quality to fit the status of traveling food. The demoness shot forward and swiped a loaf of bread, bringing it to her mouth without hesitation. Once biting it, she finally realized that the same human male was sitting across from her, watching her eat.

Her eyes narrowed at him, and she pulled the loaf from her teeth. The man saw this, and raised his hands in helpless defense, waving them as if caught in a misunderstanding.

"I didn't do anything to the food," he explained. "Serious!"

"Then why did you run away from me?" she asked coldly, suddenly paranoid. "What better and easier to destroy something you don't trust, than to befriend it and feed it poison?"  
"I ran to get you my bag!" he protested. He pointed to the tree trunk the demoness of leaning on, and sure enough, when she turned to follow his finger, there say a next-to-empty pack. That was most likely the item he had been carrying before he saw her in the meadow. She turned her red-eyed gaze back to him, still inconvinced. He saw this, and started waving his hands about, desperate. "I'm just a traveler, not a demon-slayer! And even if I was, I wouldn't have killed you!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, you're different!"

The demon woman tilted her head, watching him with hooded eyes. "That the best thing you can come up with?"

The man shut his eyes and shook his head, sighing. "It's just, you're not like the demons here - primitive and monstrous -, and the Demon Lords and Ladies don't even _talk_ to humans, normally. They usually ignore or kill, even if they are in dire need of something. _You_... you asked me for food. At first I thought it was a trap... but then again, you're dressed in that armour, and I thought..." He trailed off, opening his eyes and looking at her, with what she assumed was curiosity.

"You thought what?" she pressed.

He looked up to her face, eyes burrowing into her red ones. "Are you... from across the western ocean...? From the Land of the Setting Sun?"

The demoness closed her eyes and smiled ruefully. _Seems I can't go anywhere without being recognized._ Although, now that she knew what he thought, then it made sense that he didn't mean her harm. To verify that...

"What rumours do you humans here have of that place?"

Slightly perplexed that the other avoided the question, the man linked his fingers together, thumbs twiddling. "U-Um...," his voice cracked with nervousness, now probably suspecting that he was, indeed, fraternizing with a dangerous demon, due to his naivety. "Well... danger is a minority there. The vicious demons are kept under control, and the demons that walk amok in the form of humans keep the peace. The only war is between man, and the demons have nothing to do with it. The demons mingle and involve themselves in helping and supporting, as if there was no species difference..."

The demoness took another bite out of her bread.

The man looked at her, and she smiled. Suddenly realizing the hidden meaning, he grinned back, nervousness disintegrating.

"Thanks so much for offering me food," she churped. "And sorry I snapped at you. Most of you humans have tainted minds, you have to admit; I can't trust most easily."

The man nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Of course; I don't blame you."

The other took in the human's appearance to attention. He had ebony black hair that draped down to his jawline, and slender eyebrows shadowed his chestnut-brown eyes. His skin was a reddish tone, covering well-cared-for muscles. He was dressed in casual clothing, worn out by the elements and Nature's path. His sat up straight and cross-legged, hands tucked into his lap in an excited composure. He looked about in his twenties.

"What's your name?" she asked kindly. "I don't what to result to calling you by just 'human'."

"Oh!" he said, reminded of his absent manners. He bowed his head in apology. "It's Makoto."

"Makoto," she cooed, making him blink in confusion. "That's a lovely name."

Makoto laughed after awkwardly watching her. "You sounded like a child, you know that?"

"Oh, that may be because I've never been ready to let go of my childhood," she smiled. "Even as I'm way past a human's typical life span.

"Now then, Makoto, since you so gave me your name, I'll give you mine. Call me Natsuki."

"Natsuki," Makoto tipped his chin. "That's of Japanese origin. Surely you'd have--?"

"It's Natsuki in these parts," she put casually. She finished the loaf of bread, only a fraction satisfied. She reached for some fruit that was in the group of offerings. "Natsuki... _only_..."

"Um... would you... tell me why that is?"

"I'm running away from someone. Or, more appropriate, _something_."

Makoto blinked. "Really?"

"If my real name gets uttered by another, it will be easily carried by the wind... and make it all the easier for him to find me," Natsuki took another bite of her food and took her time to swallow it before continuing. "I'm not ready to confront him... and kill him myself."

Her knuckles burned white as she clutched the fruit tightly. Only when her fingertips punctured the skin with ease did she loosen her grip and eat the remains. Makoto, seeing the behaviour, thought it was smart to abandon the topic.

"Japan is rather beautiful," Natsuki said, calling the other's attention again. Her eyes were traveling around the meadow. "I've had some time to search around in my travels... it looks lovely."

Makoto nodded, smiling.

Soon, Natsuki finished, and she stood up, armour making an audible screeching against one another. She stretched her spine and cracked her back, sighing.

"Well, thank you so much, Makoto," she smiled. "I don't know what I'd have done without you."

"It was my pleasure," he answered, picking up the worn cloth and folding it. They had eaten all of the food he set out. "Mind telling me where you're heading next?"

"I'm not quite sure. Wherever is the most detailed answer I can offer, I guess."

"Oh, well, do you have any yen?"

"Yen?"

Makoto laughed, reaching into his bag. "Apparently not." He returned to her and handed her a small pouch. "Here; take this. You don't steal, do you? It'd be good to have some yen to buy yourself something."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly--"

"Come one, take it," he grinned. "I want you to have it. hey, Call it a gift from one friend to another."

Natsuki looked up at the leafy canopy for a second, then back to the human, ecstatic. "Friend."

After clapping him on the back, Natsuki went on her way, starting by leaping from the earth and continuing her journey over the treetops.

_

* * *

_

Later

The land held many wonders - such as landmarks, mountains and lakes - that had been held with high respect. One was a large mountain that she couldn't approach willingly; the heavenly aura that clothed it made her skin crawl, being full-demon and such. She was impressed that such a place existed, though; there were none at the other side of the earth, having no need to hold a sanctuary against bloodthirsty demons.

Natsuki now traveled above a dark section of the forest, reeking of demon. Obviously no human would dare step foot here. She kept her awareness up, and she crossed over, no hesitation necessary. Or maybe it was...?

Suddenly, a dark shape escaped from the cover of leaves and branches below and launched itself at her, bigger than what she could deal with easily. Its massive claws clamped down on her and knocked her backwards back to earth, the owner accompanying her. The demoness' back smashed against the mossy earth, and her chest constricted as her captor pressed its weight on her armour. She looked up and saw that the beast was a chimera demon; Three heads - lion, goat, and dragon - sprouted from its torso, and a serpent's on the tip of its scaly tail. It was the size of a sabertooth tiger, maybe even bigger. The lion's head drooped down and opened its jaw slightly, dousing the demoness with spittle and foul breath.

"So small, so delicate," he said, throat rumbling in his gigantuan throats. "So _delicious_."

Natsuki, after being dazed and disgusted by what just fell on her, shook her head, and freed her arm from her armour entirely. She lifted it up over her and faced her palm to the chimera. "Sorry," she said simply. "But I'm not on the menu."

With that, she blasted a detonation into his lion face, making him rear back and roar with anger and agony. In that time the demoness lifted her legs and kicked the demon's stomach with inhuman strength, pushing him off. He crashed into a tree nearby, ripping roots from the ground as the tree almost tipped over completely. Natsuki rolled backwards over her shoulders and faced the demon that was recovering.

"Oh, so I've caught a fiery one," he said to himself, chuckling as he clumsily got on all fours again. "Dessert. Such a sweet delicacy should to be so hard to acquire."

"If you eat me, you may find that I have a bad after-taste," the demoness returned. "After all, I'll destroy all of your insides as you digest me."

"That is, if you're still _alive_ afterwards. Ahhh... why should I result to this? If you won't die willingly, then I will just have to use the Shard."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Aw crap. Two days until school starts, and that's when I decide to start transferring this -.-' Well, it isn't my fault! Quizilla deleted Chapter One, so I had to rewrite it, and only was it recently that I got into the mood of doing it. Oh well, I find that this chapter came out WAY better than the original :3 Soooo, as a conclusion, this is a OCxSesshoumaru love story... Hope you like it so far! X


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 2

"Shard?" Natsuki gave the chimera demon a confused look. "What's a shard going to help you with? Pricking me?"

He shook his head and laughed. "The Shikon Jewel Shard is not used to cut." Suddenly while he spoke, he was surrounded by a malevolent, purple aura, causing the woman's brows to furrow. "The Four Souls within it, and the other Shards, are used f_or pow_er!" With that he grew three times his normal size, and his multiple animal heads grew more demonic, their eyes glowed evil amethyst. Natsuki watched in awe and shock, and took some steps back. He roared, lifted a paw, and stuck down. She moved to the side, watching it fall. The ground was destroyed.  
_  
Shikon Jewel Shard? BAH!_ she scoffed to herself. _This will be easy prey!_

"Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard nearby!" a girl's voice sounded out, somewhere far in the forest.

"Lead the way Kagome!" a male said, and a scent flowed into Natsuki's nostrils as he approached. _Half Demon._

The chimera demon struck again, and she dodged it easily. He followed her, crushing trees along the way.

"Stay STILL!" he bellowed. "Come closer so I can crush you— I mean, hug you!"

"You're retarded!" the dragon demon cackled, and landed far from him. She unsheathed the katana from her side. Her father's katana, and her mother's ribbon flowing with her daughter's movement. She pointed it at the chimera, a smirk climbing onto her face. "This _shard_, whatever it is, will not save you!"

Natsuki leapt forward, disappearing from existence as she ran. The chimera looked puzzled and looked hastily for her. She smirked at his blindness, but knew that no one else could see her anyway. She jumped up and twisted her katana, facing its tip downwards. She hovered over his middle head - which was a lion's head - for a brief second, then landed on it, driving her blade into his head. He roared with agony, and shook his lion's head, attempting to free himself from the woman atop its lead head. But the smaller demon held on, and drove it deeper into his brain. He writhed and stomped, but she clung nonetheless.

"Whoa! W-what is that thing?!" Natsuki heard a child's voice, and when she looked, she saw a little fox demon on the ground, pointing a trembling finger at the chimera demon. He was with others; a girl - which the dragon demon supposed was a demon slayer -, with a demonbone-crafted boomerang, a monk, a girl with strange clothing, and the half-demon Natsuki caught scent of before. She looked at them curiously as the chimera struggled to throw her off.  
"Who's that ontop of the demon?" the strange girl said. She had the voice that belonged to the one named Kagome.

The half-demon, Inuyasha, spoke, "Another demon. The more we kill, the better."

Natsuki felt her face burn indignantly. "Watch what you're blurting, Halfbreed! Before I rip you apart before this amateur!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd like to see you try!" Inuyasha retorted, and pulled out a sword quite like  
Natsuki's father's. But it was rusted and dull. She started laughing uncontrolably.

"What _**that**_ going to help you with?!" she cackled. "That can't even cut _paper!_"

As she laughed, the chimera demon took his chance. He threw his head off so far, her feet were lifted off of his head. She still had the her hands clutching her sword, but she was slipping. He shook one more time, and she was thrown off. She crashed into a tree nearby, breaking its bark and landed on her back on the ground heavily, stunned. She was no longer laughing, and she got up, wiping blood from her lip. The chimera still had her weapon in his head, and he was attempting to free himself from it.

"Real smooth!" Inuyasha barked.

"Shaddup, Flea Bag!" Natsuki snarled.

"Say that to my face!"

"I already have!"

Something very peculiar then happened. His dull sword was surrounded by flames, and then the blade was formed into a demon fang. The demon aura came into the air.

Inuyasha mounted his sword in fighting position. "Watch and learn; I'm going to ripped this guy apart."

"The _**hell**_ you are!" With that, Natsuki lifted her hand up and spread her fingers wide. She stored energy, and with the power she set up, created a barrier around the newcomers, trapping them. Inuyasha glared at the blue aura that he couldn't penetrate. He then glared at the barrier-castor.

"LET US OUT!" he shouted.

Natsuki sniffed back laughter. "This is my fight, so keep your fido nose out of businesses that aren't yours, Half Demon!"

His teeth clenched, and she turned back toward the chimera. He was looking at her tastefully now, her sword now between his claws. She knew that she wouldn't be able to reach it in time before the chimera demon attacked her. So a simple solution floated into her head. She lifted her hand up into the air, and faced her palm towards him. With a straight face, she shot a pillar of fire into his face. As the flames licked his face and fur like wildfire in a dead forest, the chimera demon screeched and writhed.

She smirked with triumph, and turned to Inuyasha behind the barrier. "You can rip and slice; I can rip, slice, burn, freeze, drench _**and**_ sizzle. Top that."

Inuyasha huffed, but then his eyes flickered suddenly. "Watch your back!"

"Beg pardon?"

"Look! It's recovering!" the little fox demon cried. Natsuki looked back at the chimera and her eyes widened.

"Impossible..." she whispered.

All the flames were extinguished, and the chimera demon's face and skin were unharmed. He chuckled darkly. "The Shard _does_ have its side-affects."

Natsuki growled, and lifted her hand up again. But from the back of his body, his serpent tail shot forward, jaws snapping. It caught her by the shoulder, pressure squeezing her armour hard. She grunted, and she was then pulled off the ground entirely. The chimera brought her to its main head's face. His mouth widened in a grin. Then he threw her into the air and opened his mouth, swallowing her whole.  
_  
_

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

That demon girl disappeared from my view and into the bouls of that chimera demon. I shook my head. _Amateur._

The blue barrier around us disingrated, and I was able to move again. I lifted Tetsusaiga up and got ready for the fight.

"Inuyasha, the jewel shard is in his belly!" Kagome told me, mounting an arrow on her bow. Sango reached for her Hiraikots and Miroku his Jappa Mala beads to release his wind tunnel in case things didn't go as planned.

I nodded, and was just about to release the Wind Scar for an easy blow. But something stopped me.

The chimera demon started acting strangely. His lion head was throwing itself from side to side, groaning. His other heads weren't so different.

"What...is...happening to me?!" he demanded. He looked at his stomach, and saw a mysterious red glowing behind his flesh. "That...DEMON GIRL!"

I blinked, and watched the chimera writhe. "Hey, guys...I think we should get deeper into the trees..."

"Why, Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned. Kirara's fur rose and bristled, and she fled into the trees.

"Kirara knows what I'm thinking will happen," I said, and I dragged Tetsusaiga along the ground to avoid getting it caught in the branches. We all hid behind the bushes and had cover, but we could see perfectly what the chimera demon was doing. He was letting out screams of pain, and the glow in his belly grew in brightness. Finally, the glow was so intense, the chimera's fate was chosen.

He burst with a crack, and red shone everywhere; it was hard to decide if it was light or blood. After everything had cleared, demon blood was smeared on the grass, rising a putrid smell into the air. In the middle of it all was the demon girl, her in her weird red armour. She had a barrier around herself, so that saved herself the bother of scrubbing any blood and guts later. She levitated, and looked around. She then smiled and swept herself off. She apparently thought that we fled, so she turned her back and started to leave, picking up her katana on the way. She was muttering darkly to herself about how she was going to have a tough time rubbing the blood out of the sword's ribbon. 'Mother's ribbon', she said.

Kagome suddenly tugged on my shoulder. She whispered, "The jewel shard! It's jammed in the back of her armour!"

I looked back after the girl, and surely enough, I saw a crack in her armour, and something purple glinted. The girl stopped and looked back in our direction. We all instinctively ducked, and I put my fingers to my lips. Us demons all had good hearing.

The girl then jumped and went away, perhaps to a river.

We all got out of the undergrowth, and looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked, looking at each of us for suggestions.

Miroku sighed and tucked his arms into his sleeves, in a monk manner. "The logical thing would be to follow her. If we leave her with the shard, it's either she uses it to her advantage, we'll never see it again, _**or**_ it'll eventually fall into the hands of Naraku."

Kagome nodded. "Miroku's right. We've got to keep an eye on her, so if Naraku _**does**_ come, we can help her."

"Oh, she can be bait! Great idea!" I said, smirking.

"That's not what I—"

"Come on, or we'll lose her!" I sheathed Tetsusaiga - after it shrunk to its normal, pitiful shape -, and jumped up in to air straight up. I looked over at the horizon, and only could see a red speck of the demon girl jumping. I landed again, and ran along the ground. "We've got to keep low," I called over my back.

I knew that Kagome was giving me a tired look, but eventually she, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara followed.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, and R&R! Sesshoumaru will take his time for his appearance... -sweatdrop- Please be patient!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 3

_2 Days Later_

Natsuki had been traveling normally, able to balance her time; move on, rest, eat, move on, sleep. All the while, though, she felt uneasy about Runihura. She wasn't even sure he was following her anymore. But another part of her thought otherwise. This part kept her going.

She jumped one last time, and found herself on top of a hill overlooking a village of huts. The scent flowing from there suggested the habitation of humans. So as to not show a gesture of attack, she continued down the hill on foot at a normal and casual pace. She didn't want to scare them into anything unnecessary.

But alas, that didn't help. Humans stopped from their daily errands to look at the demon, passing through. When she looked at them, they retreated before she could smile at them gently. Mothers scolded their children for pointing at the demon, but she could tell that their intentions weren't to discipline them for their rudeness. She blinked, then continued, making her way to the market.

Natsuki approached a stand with interesting-looking fabrics. She gazed in awe at their shiny material, and ran her fingers through the veils and kimonos. She spotted a white one with blue sashes, and she thought that if something caught het eye this much, it was worth having. She looked around, and found the trader backing away from her. She tried her most innocent smile.

"Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

He still backed away, cowering. She asked, "How much is this kimono?"

The man stuttered, "Tw-Two-hundred Yen."

The demoness frowned. "Hm." She dumped the contents of Makoto's bag - the one that he gave her. "Is this enough?"

He stared at her hand in shock. "That's nearly six-hundred!"

"Really?"

"Well, I think so."

"Can you help me count? I'm not from around these parts..."

"Ah..." the man suddenly smiled widely. "Now I know! You're from the Land of the Setting Sun! Sure, I'll help you!" He came over enthusiastically. Cheerful lines etched into his face and under his full beard. "This is the first time I'm talking to a Western Demon. No one has."

"So I've heard."

"Here, this is enough. The rest is yours."

"Thank you," she said, then asked nervously, "Is it really so obvious that I come from the West?"

"Well, not really; you look kind of like the Demon Lords and Ladies here," he stepped back looked at her. He caught the sun's glare from her red armour and flinched. "It's your armour that's giving you away. No one - no _woman,_ for that matter - wears those around here."

"Then it is good that I bought this," Natsuki looked at the kimono. "All I need to do is change into it."

"You can change out back," the man offered. "No fee."

The demon girl bowed. "Why, thank you!"

He led her to the back of his stall, and opened a screen door. There was a small dinner table in the middle of the room with a vase of Tsutsuji flowers, and pillows around it. She looked back at the human. "This is your home?" she asked.

He looked modest at her question. "Well, yes. Sorry if it's not much-"

"No, no, it's very comfortable. It's just... why would you trust a demon into your own home?"

He smiled. "I don't have any reason to not trust you."

Natsuki smiled back, and moved into the small house, the seller closing the screen door behind her.

She set the kimono she just bought down on the table, and started unstrapping her armour. She placed one crimson plate after another, and soon she was left with her chainmail. She considered taking it off, but changed her mind. She tried the kimino on, sliding its smooth fabric over her skin. After tying the last knot and sash, she looked down at herself. Seeing as that didn't give a straight image, she walked and investigated the house for a mirror. When she finally found one, she looked at herself.

She hardly recognized herself, which she found satisfaction in. She didn't look like the formal, general anymore; she looked more of a eastern maiden, besides her demon nature. She swung and swayed her sleeves, enjoying the feel of its movement. She then returned to the room she was in before, where she left her armour.

The demoness started collecting her armour plates when something caught her eye. Something glinted a different kind of light than her armour. It was emitting in the back piece of her gaurd, and she thought in disbelief that something had cracked her plate.

She picked it up and observed it. Sure enough, there was a long, jagged crack in her armour, and inside a little shard of glass stuck out. Natsuki's brows furrowed in puzzlement, and she wondered what it was. She tried to get it out, but the jagged line was too thin for her fingers. But she wasn't someone who gave up easily. She held on to her plate, and pried the metal back, inch by inch. At each budge, she tried to fit her fingers in, but to no avail.

She opened the crack once more, but it was too much. The plate had snapped in two. Natsuki yelped in disdain, disappointed that she destroyed her own, native armour. Now she couldn't use it anymore, since her race was the only one that knew how to repair it. She sighed, and looked at the ground, where she found the shard of glass she was pursuing. She bent down and picked it up, looking at its features.

The demon girl didn't know what the hell it was. It was a small splinter of a jewel of some sort. It glowed a malevolent purple light, like the aura of that chimera demon. But she didn't feel any threat around it. She shrugged, and put it into the bag Makoto had given her. Collecting her ruined armour, she headed out.

"How does it feel?" the trader asked, leaning on his stall's counter.

She spun around. "I love it!"

"It really looks lovely on you," he commented.

She bowed, blushing softly. "Thank you."

She then thought of something. With a _snap_, her dark-blue wings spread wide, and she gazed at the membrane. She looked over her shoulder, and saw that her wings could move freely. She looked back at the surprised seller and smiled. "I have to go now. Thank you so much!"

He smiled and waved, and Natsuki brought her powerful wings down, propelling her into the sky.  
_  
_

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

When that demon girl exited the building, she was wearing a red-and-white kimono, holding her red armour. She started talking to the trader, and I turned toward the others, who were sitting and talking amongst themselves in the trees. Miroku looked up and suddenly was right beside me, looking at the girl.

"My, my, my! Who's that lovely maiden? Single, no doubt...!"

"Miroku..." I sensed Sango's disapproval in the form of flames directed at Miroku. She was just about to bring out her Hiraikots on the monk when I told him.  
"That's the demon girl, you idiot!"

Shippo hopped onto Miroku's shoulder. "Why would she get a kimono? Wait, why would she _buy_ a kimono? Couldn't she just steal it?"

"I don't know, and I don't care; what she does is nothing that's worth knowing about. Now Kagome, is the Shikon Jewel Shard still in her armour?"

Kagome crawled and sat beside me, looking at the girl. "Not anymore. It's in the pouch she has there!"

"Damn, she's discovered it! This is going to be harder than I thought..."

"Look!" Shippo whispered urgently. I looked, and the demon girl had suddenly sprouted dark-blue demonic winged from her back. I blinked.

"She's a dragon demon."

She brought her winged down powerfully and shot into the sky, the stall vendor waving with a smile on his face. I jumped out of the bushes and ran toward him, defying Kagome's shouts.

The seller looked at me. "Ah, Half Demon. How may I help you?"

"Don't call me that," I growled. "Tell me; who was that demon girl you just served?"

"I don't know if I should tell you, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't; she didn't tell me her name."

The rest caught up with me, and witnessed my temper rise. "Listen, old man! Tell me or—"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

And before I knew it, my body was crushed against the earth, my face in the dirt road. Humans walked by, looking at me peculiar, but otherwise didn't dare come closer.

"KAGOME!" I shouted.

Kagome ignored my cry of anger. "Please excuse him, but we have to know; who was that girl?"

The man behind the counter seemed to consider it. "Well, fine; I see no harm in saying. That demon girl was from the Land of the Setting Sun."

"Land of the Setting Sun?"

"Of course; when you cross this land and go west, you'll come to an immense ocean. There is a whole continent - maybe two - across that ocean, and that's where the Sun sets at the end of a named day."  
"He means North and South America," Kagome whispered, but I, knowing nothing that just came out of her mouth, stood up and gestured to them.

"We've got to go; we can't lose her scent!" Without waiting for them, I just bolted, eager to take that Jewel Shard away from this..._foreign_ demon.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Oh oh! More information of Natsuki background next chapter X3 It's still going to be vague, I think, but as I continue this story from the place I left off, I'll be throwing you more tidbits. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and R&R! -heart-


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 4  
_  
Inuyasha's POV_

We had been following the demon girl for a day now, but it never seemed as if we were going to catch up with her. And we didn't know what her objective was; her route showed that she was not going somewhere in particular. It was as if she was just wandering across the land.

Her scent kept me on her track, and sometimes I'd see her in the distance. But it was as if she'd slip through our fingers and disappear, if we got too close and decided to slow the pace. Kagome, Miroku and Sango had to rest often, and Shippo needed sleep.

Kirara had curled up in Sango's lap, exhausted from flying this distance with no breaks now, and so we had to stop longer than usual. It was morning of the next day, and I was sitting impatiently with Tetsuseiga perched on my hands.

"You're determined to catch this girl, aren't you," Miroku mused.

I grunted. "It's for the Jewel Shard, nothing else."

"I didn't imply anything like that. Besides, don't you think that a full-fledged demon like her could hold off the likes of Naraku? She also has the Jewel Shard to store power as well."

"But we're not even sure if she won't go on a rampage and kill villagers after merging with the shard!"

"She didn't kill that stall vendor," Sango reminded. "And they say she's from the Land of the Setting Sun. I've heard stories of the demon tribes there."

"Really? What are they like?" Shippo woke up, rubbing his eyes, and he was intent on hearing the story.

"Well, they're nothing like the demons here; they're actually in league and peace with humans there. There's no slaughter or war between the two races."

"Sounds like some sort of fairytale, nothing more," I muttered. Something that people would only wish of happening.

"They say they wear different things than us, and wear peculiar armour to battle, which explains what the girl was wearing before. And they're described of soaring the skies as monstrous, but graceful, beasts."

Shippo whispered excitedly. "Dragons."

Sango nodded, and stroked Kirara's fur.

"Than we have something to worry about if we attack her," Miroku thought aloud. "Just think of what she'd do to protect herself."

"Bah! One overgrown lizard is nothing! We can take her," I huffed. "Well, I dunno about you, but I can."

"Don't be so headstrong, Inuyasha," Kagome warned. "We always work together, so don't be so confident on your own."

"Whatever."

Kagome gave me a hard stare, then looked around frantically.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"The Jewel Shard stopped moving."

"Really? Can you tell where it is?"

She pointed. "It's faint, but I can see its location."

"Then let's go, before we lose her again!" I jumped up and went to Kagome. She climbed on my back, and I leapt forward in the direction she was pointing at. She said nothing over the the time we were traveling, probably concentrating on where the Shard would be. Then, when we entered a field, she told me to stop.

"Where is it?" I asked.

Kagome looked ahead, and pointed forward. "There, in that tree."

I looked at it, and noticed that it was rooted more out into the field than the ones in the forest. I let Kagome down, and jumped toward it, cautious to stay quiet. I looked back at Kagome and motioned her to be quiet. I then jumped into the undergrowth of the tree.

As I landed on a limb of the tree, I realized in dread that I had landed on the same branch _she_ was on.

She lay with her back on the trunk, her eyes closed. Her even breathing told me that she was deep within slumber, and that she hadn't noticed me yet. I smirked to myself, glad that she didn't wake up. I looked toward her chest, and as Kagome said, there was a bag tucked into her kimono. This may be tricky; what if she feels my touch? I tried putting this thought at the back of my head, and reached forward.

She groaned and stirred, freezing me. But otherwise, she stayed asleep. I sighed silently with relief, and began to move again. With the claws of my fingers, I managed to hook the rope of the bag. I tugged softly, then with every attempt, tried harder. The bag finally released from her kimono, and my mouth flexed into a smile of triumph. But when I made to retrieve my hand, her nose twitched, then her nostrils flared. I froze, my hand still clutching the bag. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked at me, blinking. She saw me with the bag, its ropes escaping through my fingers.

"Half-breed," she muttered, still looking rather drowsy when she reached up to rub her eye groggily. Then she quickly - and rather randomly - kicked me in the jaw, taking the bag from me. The kick was surprisingly strong, and I was blown out above the leaves and fell to the ground near Kagome, who was a great deal away from the tree.

"What happened?!" Kagome exclaimed, bewildered to see me crashing down.

I grunted, "She's awake," and then I pointed.

The demon girl hopped down from the tree.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Bad Inuyasha! Going into other people's kimonos while they're still wearing them! -.- Don't be like Miroku now, haha. Hope you liked the chapter, and R&R! And sorry that it was rather short...


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 5

Natsuki hopped out of the tree and yawned, holding her small bag in her fingers. She stretched as she watched the half-demon, Inuyasha, get up. She thought she had seen the last of him by that chimera demon. Was he following her? If so, then with what purpose?

He rubbed his chin, making her smirk; he deserved it, after all. Sneaking into another's kimono _while it was still worn by someone_ was a violation, wasn't it?

"You'll pay for that!" he snarled, brushing himself. "Now it's either you give us that bag, or I take it from you!"

"A lot of ruckus for something so small as this." She shook the bag absent-mindedly. "You guys' thieves?"

"NO!"

"Then why'd you wanna take it without me knowing? Are you afraid of me?" Natsuki felt a smirk climb onto her lips, spreading its corners. "Do I look that dangerous?"

"Yeah, right! You look like a weak, worthless worm!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and unleashed that demon-fang from its sheath. "I'll spared your life if you had it over."

"After that show of greeting, I think I _won't_ hand it over. Come on, give me your best shot!" The demoness finger-taunted him. Being so caught up in this, she forgot everything else; she had forgotten why she valued time so much...

"Fine!" With that, the Half Demon leapt at her, his sword above his head. Her eyes closed halfway into crescent moons, laughing. She jumped aside, letting him slash his blade to the ground. The force sent dirt and debris everywhere, and he lifted his sword.

"I said _best_ shot. _BEST!_"

"Shut up!" he shouted, and suddenly there was this weird demonic aura surrounding his sword. He lifted it high and screamed: "Windscar!"'

He brought it down, and tendrils of power sliced the ground as they traveled to Natsuki. Her eyes widened as they approached, and she awoke her dormant wings. As they sprouted, they materialized as they passed through her kimono, as not to tear it, and grew solid again as they spread wide. She brought them down powerfully, propelling herself into the sky and away from the blast. The terrain below had jagged lines scorched black along its surface, as if a large beast had grazed the ground with its immense claws.

"Get ready, Halfbreed!" she cried, and brought her hand by her ribs, rigid. A violet light shone, and grew. It grew in size for less than a minute, and it looked like a miniture, menacing sun. She added her other hand to it, and it grew even more. Soon, she shouted as she unleashed it;

"Dodge this!"

Electricity distrubed the air around it in its tail, and the demoness felt the heat around her cool as it moved away from her. She saw some flowers wilt in the incoming heat, and she watched, to her displeasure, a smirk cross Inuyasha's face. Instead of retreating, he jumped up to meet her detonation. The same demonic aura returned to the demonfang sword.

"Backlash Wave!" he roared, and suddenly made a strike _into_ her blast. Her attack then took the form of dark twisters, sucking the air around it and shredding everything apart. It then traveled her blast's route backwards, straight back to her. This was much more intense then that Windscar, and she surrounded herself in a barrier, crossing her arms protectively in front of her face. She felt the strength and pressure of the cyclones, and, with all her might, kept her barrier strong. _This is bazarr!_ she thought in disbelief. _I'm being attacked by my own demonic aura!_

As her attack backfired, it soon disintegrated, and she dropped back to the ground, landing lightly on her feet. She squinted through her arms, and found the once, peaceful field unrecognizable anymore.

"Damnit, why are you still alive?!" Inuyasha growled, mounting his sword in front of him. That strange girl Kagome had fled to the trees, out of harm's way.

Natsuki's arms dropped, and she let her barrier die away. The blast she unnecessarily waste and the barrier tired her somewhat. As she panted, she smiled widely.

"That was a great attack!"

"What?"

"That thing you just did - the Backlash Wave, was it?" she clapped enthusiastically. "That's the best attack anybody's done against me! I've always looked forward for a challenge!"

Inuyasha cocked his brow in surprise. "You seem happy."

"Because I am! This is going to be fun!"

"So this is a _game_ to you, huh?" he snarled. "Well, it'll be Game Over for you, _now!_"

Inuyasha ran toward the dragon demon, his demonfang close to his body, but its tip pointed at her. He made for a swing, arching downward, as he got close to her , but she stepped aside at the last second. She then grabbed the blade of his sword and kicked Inuyasha, forcing him to release his sword and land a few meters away. She looked at the sword in interest, held upside-down in her hand.

"Give back Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha shook his fist, glaring at her when he got up.

"Tetsus-ai-ga..." she whispered its name. "This is an interesting sword you got."

Natsuki threw it up and flipped it, intending to grab its hilt to have a better look at it. But at her hand's contact, pain sent shocks of electricity up her arm, disturbing her nervous system. She screamed in pain and dropped the sword, which landed heavily, and then transformed back into a useless, dull artefact. She blew over her burnt skin on her hand, attempting to ease the stinging. It was unbearable!

"No one can wield the Tetsusaiga but me!" laughed Inuyasha. "It's meant for me."

"How so?" the demoness asked, interested. She shook her hand from side to side, skin still fuming. it was already healing on its own.

"I don't know for sure, but that's my old man's fang, so he must've had a reason."

"Hm." Natsuki then picked up the rusty sword - by the blade this time - with her other head, cautious not even brush the hilt. It did not react this time.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha demanded.

She held it out in front of her. "Here. Come and get it."

"Hey, I'm not falling for that cheap trick!"

"It's no trick. Come on, I'm not going to pull anything." And it was true; the demon girl found no reason why she should pick a fight with him. Although she had a certain disrespect for halfbreeds, it wasn't something to live a life against. Besides, he might probably be a good ally someday.

The girl Kagome ran out of the trees to reach Inuyasha, and she looked at me curiously.

"So you really are a demon from the Land of the Setting Sun?" she asked.

Natsuki's eyes widened in dread. "How'd you know?! Who told you?!"

"It's okay! Okay! That kimono vendor told us," she smiled. "We're not trying to hurt you."

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about," the dragon demon looked around, and then at the sky, searching every section of blue she could see. "If humans keep gossiping that they've seen a demon of my stature, he's bound to track me down!"

"Who?" Inuyasha questioned.

When Natsuki said that, she meant it to be to herself. But since it was out already, she payed no heed to the little detail. She shook her head. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Soon, out of the trees, came the rest of their group; the demon-slayer, the monk, the cat-demon and the fox-demon. They watched the demoness, Inuyasha, and Kagome intently, wondering what they were doing. Natsuki turned back to Inuyasha.

"Why did we start fighting in the first place again?"

Inuyasha anime fell, and mostly everybody had a sweatdrop. She blinked innocently.

"We need that bag!" Inuyasha informed bluntly.

"But... I can't give it to you; someone gave it to me as a gift," the demon girl remembered her time with Makoto. He was a very good friend, even if she only met him once.

"No, not the bag entirely," Kagome spoke gently. "There's something you put inside we need. A jewel shard."

"Jewel shard?" Natsuki pulled the bag out and loosened its band. She reached inside and got that manevolent, broken piece of glass. It glowed a menacing purple light, pulsing like a heart.

"You mean this thing?"

"Yes! Can you please give that to us?"

"But of course! You only had to ask politely!" Natsuki smiled sweetly, causing Inuyasha to sigh in disbelief and exasperation. She started walking toward them to give them the the shard and Inuyasha his Tetsusaiga. But then the wind picked up, dancing across her. Her nostrils flared at a new but recognizable scent, her blood freezing and her heart speeding. She quickly sent her gaze to the skies, and her eyes widened in horror as she heard his wingbeats approach rapidly.

Natsuki jumped away from where she was, watching as her former place became a crater as he landed. After the dirt cleared, he gazed at her, his orange eyes glistening.

"Hello, my dearest draconian!" he called mockingly, his black dragon wings flapping delightfully. "I've missed you so!"

The other dragon demon dropped Tetsusaiga self-consciously and summoned her blue wings, hovering in the sky. "Runihura!"

"Oh, is that the new name you've given me? Fitting, seeing as we're in these lands!" he cackled. "_'Destroyer'_, yes? Oh, _how_ my feelings are _hurt! _You thought you could run away from me, didn't you? Well, you were _sadly_ mistaken!"

"Who's this bastard?" Inuyasha huffed, tensing as if going into a battle he had no place in.

Runihura turned toward him and smiled. "My, my! A halfbreed; now that's a sight! What were your parents _thinking?_"

"Hey! I dare you to say that again!"

Runihura ignored him, and looked up at his 'beloved'. "You don't have to continue to flee from me," he said. "Why don't you just accept your fate and come back with me?"

"I will _never_ give up to the likes of you!" she yelled, clutching the jewel shard in her palm. She hadn't even noticed it was still in her possession. She reached for the bag and slipped it back inside, then put it back into her kimono so it wouldn't get in her way.

"It's your choice," Runihura shrugged, but then smiled demonically. "But maybe I'll _convince_ you!" With that, he lunged at her upwards, his dragon nature overtaking his human form. In her anger, Natsuki felt herself transform as well; her hands and feet grew into talons, and her spine and bones took on a different structure. Her kimono disappeared, revealing golden scales along her underside, and horns grew at the back of her head. Her winged grew fifteen-times the size they were, and blue scales covered every inch of her body. As she opened her eyes, she knew that they had a reddish glow. She released a terrifying roar, and took a swipe at the incoming Runihura.

His body had morphed and his wings had grown thick and large. Every scale on his body singed black, and his eyes remained a blood-thirsty, vibrant orange. He dodge the other's blow and attempted to nip her underside, his jaws widening to reveal jagged, dagger-like teeth. Natsuki brought her talons down, a reaction to his attempt, and hit him at the top of his skull, digging her claws in. He retreated, and as he opened his mouth, he roared;

"Do you really think that you have a chance against me? I've killed every single one of our kin; you won't be any harder to murder than them!"

"Let's just see about that!" The demoness' voice mixed with the rumble of a dragon's voice, snarling. Her wings cracked like thunder as she beat them, and she dropped into a dive, pulling up when close enough to the trees, their leaves and branches shaking immensely. She beat her wings harder as she heard Runihura roar and join in pursuit.  
_  
_

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV

I walked down the human-made trail in the forest calmly, lost in my thoughts. Ah-Un made a exasperated growl, bored of Jaken's and Rin's bickering.

"Come on, Master Jaken!" Rin pleaded. "Have a little fun! Say 'Which-"

"I'm not saying anything, you stupid human girl!" Jaken retorted, annoyed.

"Let me finish! 'Which witch wished which wicked wish?' "

"Which witch wished wish- damnit, Which wish- no! Which witch wished which wicked witch-damn it all! You're playing with my mind!"

Rin giggled childishly. "Come on, Jaken, keep trying!"

"You can't force me, you worthless-"

I stopped walked, listening intently to my surroundings. Jaken crashed into my leg, jumping back suddenly and falling to his knees, pleading for forgiveness. I ignored him, and observed the field of flowers before me. Rin let out a gasp of delight and ran forward to enjoy the scents. But I had another smell other than flowers.

"What is it, my Lord?" Jaken asked. Ah-Un growled softly in his throats, stomping on the ground in uncertainty. It seemed he too sensed something different.

I listened carefully, hearing a noise growing in volume.

"I hear wing beats."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Oh dear O.O What's going to happen now...? A fight scene, of course X3 Hope you liked that chapter, and R&R! -heart-


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 6  
_  
Sesshoumaru's POV_

"Excuse me, m'lord?" Jaken said in surprise. "Wing beats? But what could possibly be flying this way? A demon?"

I held my head high and sniffed the air, a scent immediately entering my nostrils. They flared, then narrowed as I exhaled. The scent was alien; I hadn't had anything of the sort encountered. I didn't know what was approaching. But it was certain, I heard wing beats, snapping like thunder. I believed I heard two pairs, the rhythm being too uneven. I took Tokijin from my side.

"Where's Rin?" I asked mainly to myself, and saw her in the field picking flowers. I called, "Rin, come back here."

She turned to me, holding flowers in her arms, a spiral of every colour. "What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The wings beats were finally upon us, and in the sky emerged a enormous dragon, clothed in sapphire scales, quite the same size as my demon form. It didn't seem to have noticed us, but it landed in the same field, careful to turn around quickly. As it did so, another dragon as dark as the black sky at night shot down and snapped its jaws sharply.

"What were you trying to do? Outfly me?" the black dragon taunted, and it was male. I thought in puzzlement, _These types of dragons are supposed to lack the manner of speech. How is it that he speaks?_ Then the blue dragon responded; a woman's.

"I wasn't planning to lose you in the first place. I was actually bringing us to a bigger field, clear of the humans and the halfbreed."  
_  
Halfbreed? Hm, Inuyasha no doubt. So he's close by._ Sure enough, as I took another whiff, I had his scent to my distaste. The one who dishonourably wields the Tetsusaiga.

"Oh, so you want to admit defeat while nobody's around?" the black dragon laughed. "I suppose that could be arranged. But does that mean you rank that human girl as a nobody?"

Both dragon heads turned toward Rin, who was looking at them fearfully, her flowers slipping through her fingers. The blue dragon looked back at him and growled deeply.

"I didn't know she was here. Perhaps we should move on; if you could catch me, that is."

"Oh no, it's alright," the black dragon's mouth widened wickedly. "I've grown thirsty for blood. I think I'll kill her to quench it."

"No!" the female shouted, but the black dragon, with surprising speed for someone of such size, leapt like a wolf past her. "Leave her out of this, Runihura!"

"My dear, Blue Rose; how soft you've grown for humans! You should see them through _my_ eyes!"

His wings snapped as he ran, boosting his speed. The blue dragon ran after him, screaming.

"But's she's only a child! _Leave her be!_"

The one named Runihura laughed and was almost upon Rin. Rin dropped her flowers completely and screamed for help. I ran across the grass, leaving Jaken and Ah-Un behind. I wielded Tokijin close to my body, ready to strike when the time came.

The black dragon spotted me sprinting towards Rin, intending to reach her first, so he laughed psychotically and pumped his legs even harder. I suddenly accepted the fact that he would reach her before I did...

But miraculously, the one called Natsuki interfered, landing in between Rin and Runihura.  
_  
_

* * *

Natsuki's POV

Runihura snarled at the demoness as he slid to a stop, "Get away from my prey, _darling_, if you wish to not take her place!"

"Then try to get past me!" she challenged, standing her ground. Runihura snapped his teeth and lunged, aimed for her underside. She brought her tail forward and trailed the top along his face hard, her spines slicing his eyes. On cue, she released the horns free of her tail, shooting deeper into his sockets. He roared in agony and fell back away from her, his head bent down to his paws, attempting to free himself from the pain. At this opportunity, Natsuki turned to her other side and brought her head down to the ground toward the human child. The demoness nuzzled her along her spine for her to run. The human looked at her in bewilderment, wondering why she was helping her. The dragon nudged her harder, pushing her forward enough to slightly lift her off the ground.

"Run!"

From the corner of Natsuki's eye, she saw someone approach; it was a young man in a mix of a kimono and an armour plate. He held a sword with a stench of demonic aura, and as Natsuki looked closely, she saw that he had golden eyes and magenta stripes along his face, along with the same silver hair as that halfbreed, Inuyasha. He looked at her strangely as he ran, as if she was doing something unexpected. But apparently _everything_ she was doing was unexpected in these lands.

"You..._wench!_" a strong force collided into the dragon's side, making her budge a bit, almost falling onto the girl. But she steadied herself by moving her paws, making her tower over the child like a forest canopy. She snarled, and found Runihura digging his claws into her back, nearly penetrating her scales. He stood on his hind legs, higher, as if he was planning to crush her into the earth from above.

"How _dare_ you!" he bellowed, baring his teeth in rage. His eyes were practically destroyed, trails of blood flowing down like crimson tears. "My eyes! You've ruined my eyes! You'll regret ever doing that!"

He sank his teeth into her neck, shooting pain all through her nervous system. The demoness roared in pain and anger, pushing him away. He refused to let go, and she felt warm blood oozing down her neck and dripping to the ground. She twisted her neck and faced his underside, opening her jaws and summoning her internal gases. As they rose up from her stomach and through her throat, they passed through her spark sac, and flames soon licked Runihura's belly, making his black-steel scales glow red. He recoiled from the heat, releasing her neck and flapping his immense wings, creating wind and disturbing the area. Natsuki head-butted him in the chest, the horns atop her head piercing his scales. By doing this, she brought Runihura and herself away from that demon and human girl.

Runihura backed away, snarling, and at simultaneously, both of them rose up on their hind legs, clawing and biting at each other. Natsuki rested her front paws on his shoulders and squeezed hard, her claws bringing blood. Runihura roared in anger and hit her with a wing, distracting her. He then reached down and raked her belly with his claws, four dark-red lines revealed from the torn-open wounds. She backed away after streams of blood spurted, curling up and hunching over, attempting to stop the bleeding and resist weakening. Runihura took this as an opportunity and rammed into her side, knocking her to the ground. Her form weakened, and suddenly she was shrinking and back to her normal form. She lay, gasping, and watched as Runihura's dragon form smirked while he returned to his own, original form. His smirk grew wider as her moved towards her like a dark spirit being. It was a rather disturbing sight; Runihura, smirking like a demon while his face and eyes were drenched with liquified rubies of life. He reached up to his wounded eyes with his hand, rested it on them, and a green light shone as he healed them. He then looked at Natsuki with his new, healthy, orange eyes.

"My, my. How beautiful you look, bleeding to death there on the ground," he commented, kneeling next to the downed demoness. He took hold of her jaw and tipped it to him.

"Now choose wisely. Die here, or," he then licked his lips. "Come with me... and become my mate."

Natsuki her eyes in hate and spat at him. He wiped the spit from his cheek, a look of disgust and disappointment evident on his face.

"Very well," he said, rising his arm high, his nails growing abnormally long. "Pleasant dreams, _princess_."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Oh crap -.- Get ready for the next chapter! ...which will be up in only a few minutes XD Hope you liked this chapter, and R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 7

Runihura's arm stayed in the air for a moment, and Natsuki shut her eyes tightly, knowing fully well that when it fell, it was the end for her. There was no where to run, and blood was already seeping through her kimono at her stomach, weakening her. She sensed his movement, and she knew that she was as good as dead.

Natsuki felt a disturbance in the air in front of her face, a thud beside her, and heard Runihura grunt; but that was it. She opened her eyes slowly, and her breath died in her throat as Runihura's claws were only inches from her face. But Runihura wasn't looking at her anymore, but in a given direction. When the demoness turned her head, she saw that a stone had fallen next to her head, and she realized that it had struck Runihura. She looked further than that, and was surprised to see that the human girl from before was holding an armful of rocks and looking at Runihura with determination.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted, reaching for another stone. She threw it again, and it hit Runihura in the face, making him fall backwards away from Natsuki. Natsuki pushed herself up with her elbows and inched herself away from him, and turned her face back to the girl.

"I told you to run!" she cried. "Do it while you still can!"

The human shook her head, smiling. It made Natsuki think she didn't care if she was going to die. Runihura sat up, clutching one side of his face, a snarl curling his lips.

"Damnit, you _filthy __**human!**_" he bellowed. "_**I'll kill you!**_"

With that said, he jumped back to his feet and sprinted toward the girl. No fear ever etched into her face, and she continued throwing stones. Runihura was playing smart now, hitting the stones out of the way and dodging them. His hands transformed into large, three-fingered claws, black scales covering his skin like the plague. The girl ran out and was left defenseless. Natsuki sat up even more, and looked away, unable to watch the bloodshed. But instead she heard a very loud metallic sound; the very sound of a sword clanging against claws.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the girl squealed in delight, making Natsuki's eyes snap open and look. That same demon from before, the one that had a resemblance to Inuyasha, had gotten in the path of Runihura, and with the sword he had drawn, he kept Runihura away by the claws. Runihura's claws curled around the blade and tried to push forward and overpower the demon, but it proved useless; the demon held strong.

"And who the hell might you be?" Runihura said rudely, struggling to overcome the battle. "You look like that half demon from earlier today."

Natsuki saw the demon's eyes narrow and his lips twitch. "Don't ever compare me to my filthy half-brother," he said lowly, sending a deadly shudder up the demoness' spine. "And I doubt you're worthy of learning my name, considering you're going to die anyway."

Runihura's face twisted in fury, and he pushed away, spreading his dragon wings wide.

The demon didn't give him a chance of escape, so he leapt up and started slashing his sword, Runihura only protecting himself by hitting the sword away. Natsuki looked down at her stomach, and watched as her body trembled as it lost blood. She put her hand on her wounds, and called upon her power, enveloping her hand and stomach in a light-green aura. She felt her wounds gradually close, making her smile. The demoness moved on to her neck where Runihura bit her, doing the same thing.  
All the while, the human girl ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"_Was_ hurt," the dragon demon sat up, flexing her abdominal muscles. "But not anymore. Thanks for leading Runihura away from me."

Natsuki smiled as the girl smiled widely. "It's no problem! Lord Sesshoumaru will take care of that dragon demon in no time."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Natsuki looked up in the sky as the demon swung his sword gracefully, Runihura evading them by only split-seconds. The demon's long, white hair flowed like moonlit rivers, and his golden eyes shone radiantly with a flicker of fury. As he twisted, Natsuki witnessed a blue crescent-moon on his forehead, making her wonder if he was born with that or not.

"Yes; Lord Sesshoumaru," the girl said proudly. "Demon Lord of the Western Lands."

Natsuki watched him fight in realization and wonder. _So that's him._

Runihura shot back to the ground, making the earth tremble from the force. He straightened up and glared at Sesshoumaru as he descended after him. Runihura jumped away from the place, and Sesshoumaru made an even bigger crater as he attempted to trap Runihura.

"You are a coward," Sesshoumaru held out his sword. "Fight me like a demon; not a measly human, always on the run."

Runihura looked over at the other dragon demon, then at the human girl beside her, and smiled wickedly.

"I'm much stronger when I've eaten human flesh," he informed over his shoulder. "Let me devour that girl, and I might just become a challenge for you!"

"I'll never give you the chance!" The Demon Lord hissed calmly - if that were ever possible - and bounded forward. "Come and quench Tokijin's thirst!"

Runihura smiled and dodged Sesshoumaru's swipe and ran, right toward to human child. Sesshoumaru joined in pursuit, attempting to catch him before he reached her.

"Run, Rin!" He commanded, his blade Tokijin held close to his body, ready to pierce.

Rin was frozen in fear, and she didn't hear the Demon Lord's command. Natsuki watched as Runihura approached, a sinister, malevolent scent surrounding him. Instinctively, the demoness grew her tail and coiled Rin around the waist. She spread her wings wide as Runihura brought his claws back, and brought them down powerfully as he swung. Rin screamed in surprise, watching as Runihura's expression turned into disappointment and anger. Natsuki spun in the air and flew higher, then hovered and looked below. Runihura was about to fly in pursuit, but by that time, Sesshoumaru had reached him. When Runihura turned around to face him, Sesshoumaru seized him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. A smell of toxin rose up to Natsuki's nose, and she realized that the Demon Lord must have had the ability to use Poison Claws, and sure enough, Runihura was struggling in agony, his throat sizzling. Sesshoumaru, satisfied with the temporary torture, threw Runihura away, letting him fall on his back. Runihura, clutching his throat, got up slowly, a loathing look on his face.

"It's time to finish this," Sesshoumaru announced gravely, and lifted Tokijin high above his head, glowing a neon blue. "Welcome death's embrace.

"_Dragon Strike!_"

Suddenly a blue _lung_ dragon emitted from the sword and levitated above his master's head. Sesshoumaru brought his sword down hard, and the dragon reacted to it, becoming a blue storm of oblivion. Natsuki shielded her eyes from the brightness, her pupils shrinking, but she watched as the blast destroyed everything. The air was disturbed as well, creating a challenge for her to remain airborne without being blown in another direction. She wondered how Runihura felt in that deadly detonation of destruction, and how it felt to die in it.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuh... Sesshoumaru does it again! XD Hope you liked the chapter, and R&R! Pwease? -puppy dog look- You guys are awesome with reviews X3


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 8

Soon, Natsuki sensed the light dimming, and she dared to look about again. She gaped in awe as she saw the whole area scortched black. Flowers that overgrew in this area were no more; none were left. And some of the trees surrounding the area were striped of their leaves and left burnt black. The only different colour to contrast from it all was the Demon Lord down below, his kimono and armour unharmed, and silver hair blazing. He sheathed Tokijin without a change in expression, then looked up at the sky at her.

Natsuki dropped to the ground lightly and folded her wings, letting Rin down to the ground and uncoiling her tail from her. After making her tail disappear, the demoness turned to her, and the child still had a surprised expression on her face, trembling. Natsuki bent down and put her hands on the girl's shoulders. The girl looked at her with big, brown eyes, and the demon girl smiled.

"You alright?"

She nodded, then asked, "Why'd you help me?"

"Well, one thing is that I don't like a satisfied Runihura. Second is that I don't stand by as children get eaten or murdered when there's an obvious way of preventing it. And third," the dragon demon smiled softly, "I was just returning the favour."

The girl's mouth slowly slid into a smile, and her eyes glittered. She bowed, "Thank you."

Natsuki smiled and got up. When she turned to leave, though, the human took her hand quickly. Natsuki looked at her and the girl smiled back, then started walking, dragging the demoness somewhere. The demoness soon realized that the girl was leading her over to the Demon Lord. He watched her and the human child come, and he was giving the dragon demon a look that questioned her. Was he..._analyzing_ her?

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" the child said happily, finally arriving in front of him. "This is..."

Realizing that she didn't tell her the demoness' name, she whispered, "Natsuki."

"Natsuki!" she beamed. "She saved me."

"I'm well aware of that, Rin," he said expressionlessly, never breaking eye-contact with the dragon demon. He held her gaze strong, dragging on time as he thought. He then said, "Rin, go attend to Ah-Un and Jaken."

Rin blinked and looked up at him. Then, seeing that he wanted peace, looked up at the other, new demon and smiled. "Bye, Natsuki."  
Natsuki watched as Rin ran off to the edge of the forest, where she saw a little frog demon and a two-headed, primitive dragon demon. She turned to see that Sesshoumaru had taken another step toward her.

"Who are you?" he said.

The coldness she detected in his voice and eyes surprised her, and she furrowed her brows. "I said, my name is—"

"Your name means nothing to me," he snapped, making the demoness flinch. "When I said _who_, I meant _what_. Your demonic energy is powerful, yet you are so weak, protecting humans. _What. Are. You?_"

Natsuki took a step back. "I'm a demon," she stated simply, as if saying the obvious. "But not from this lands."

"Ah," he said, and turned his back on her. "So you are from across the Sea of the Setting Sun. I should've known that their kind would lower themselves into weak and pitiful creatures."

"Excuse me?!" the demoness exclaimed lowly, anger flickering across her vision in a red haze.

"Did I stutter? Or are you hard of hearing? I called you a _weak_ and _pitiful_ _**creature**_."

"For what? For preferring common sense over violence? Or for saving humans from certain death?" she growled. "It can't possibly be the second, because you'd be a hypocrite!"

"What did you say?" Sesshoumaru back to her, his eyes flashing a gleam a red for a split second.

"You're living along with a human; Rin! So how could you say that any demon acquainted with humans are weak? You'd be one yourself then!"

"Rin is just a child; I am her guardian now."

"Rin is a _human_ child. So you are still contradicting your own point. So don't go ahead and call _me_ weak."

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned suddenly red, and the golden colour of his eyes turned a dark blue, vibrant against each other. His fang grew abnormally long and snapped at her, a deep snarl emitting from his throat. Caught up in her own anger, the dragon demon's eyes turned entirely ruby themselves, her fangs overlapping her bottom lip, and her hands turning into three-fingered dragon claws, extending and curling her talons. The two demons temporarily circled one another, putting up a contest of who would back down first. Suddenly there was a yell from deep in the forest:

"I knew this had something to do with you, Sesshoumaru! You bastard!"  
Both Natsuki and Sesshoumaru turned back to normal at the same time and looked toward the edge of the forest. A flash of red fire-rat clothing came forward.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said expressionlessly. He turned back to the other, a look of disgust on his face. "I'll leave you alive... today. Try not to die in the hands of an imp anytime soon."

Natsuki's face twisted in fury, but she just watched as he turned his back and walked away. Soon he disappeared into the trees, Rin and the other members of his 'party' following. Rin looked at the demoness from the back of the dragon demon and waved, a smile of uncertainty on her face. She looked at her and waved back, not believing the nerve of the Demon Lord.

_Demon Lord my ass._

"You! You alright?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped beside her. "Sesshoumaru, that dog! He always walks away like he's higher in rank than the rest of us, the bastard."

"Is he... your half-brother?" Natsuki asked, still staring at the place where Sesshoumaru disappeared from view.

"Yeah, to my disgust," he grimaced, then turned to her. "Where's that freak from before?"

The demoness flicked her head toward the direction Sesshoumaru went. "He killed him."

"What? Oh, I thought that guy was in league with Sesshoumaru."

"Do you think he killed him because I was in trouble?" she asked randomly.

"Nah," Inuyasha snorted. "He's just like the wind; he was just passing through." He looked at her curiously. "Why'd you ask?"

"Just making sure," she sniffed indifferently. She looked at him. "Is this 'Jewel Shard' _so_ important to all of you that you keep coming after me?" She caught the scent of the others approaching, so that's why she said 'all of you'. They soon circled around her, watching her curiously.

"Hell yeah! You promised, didn't you?!"

"Yes...yes I did." Natsuki reached into her bag and fetched the little piece of glass out. "What so important about this?"

The little fox demon jumped onto Inuyasha's head, and with big eyes of surprise stared at her. "You don't know what it is? It's the greatest source of power there is! It's able to magnify a demon's power-"

Inuyasha yanked the kid off his head by the puffy tail and scowled, "Shippo, don't give it away! Who knows what ideas you've just given her!"

"Eh? What ideas?" she asked. Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief. "That I'd keep it and grow stronger? Ptf! I'm fine the way I am, thank you! Here."

She dropped the shard into his outstretched hand, and turned to leave. "See you all later."

"Hey, wait! What's your name?" the girl named Kagome said.

The demoness called over her shoulder, "Natsuki."

"Bye, Natsuki!" Shippo said cheerfully, and she spread her wings and flew away. Thoughts swarmed her mind as she pounded her wings and looked ahead. _Who does this Sesshoumaru thinks he is? Strong demonic power, but weak altogether; that's practically what he told me. __**Weak and pitiful creature.**_ _How... how rude!  
_

_And did Runihura really die? I hope he did, 'cause then he's got his persistant ass out of my hair. Besides, I don't even have his scent._

There was one thought that she forcefully pushed out of her mind though: _If Runihura WAS alive, would it be possible if he was watching me under a different scent...?_

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Darn, Sesshoumaru treats her like scum... gah, I guess that's all you can expect for now, hehe. Hope you like the chapter, and R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 9

With Runihura out of her mind, Natsuki found time to admire nature in feudal Japan. It had been a few weeks since the encounter of Inuyasha, Runihura, and The Demon Lord, Sesshoumaru. His image often appeared in her mind's eye, and she often responded to it with a flickering annoyance and bewilderment of why he's getting into her mind at all. He was cruel, self-centered, stubborn...

But why _would_ he have a human child traveling around with him? He said that he was her guardian now, but... that didn't change what species she was. A normal, ruthless demon would slaughter and devour any human - no matter their age - in an instant. Someone like himself, though... he could easily ditch the child at some village. Would it be possible that this Sesshoumaru liked her company, and didn't mind what she was? If so, he would not be what he seems to be after all...not cruel, stubborn, self-centered...

This Demon Lord was mysterious. The demoness gave him that.

Now that she was free from her worries of being followed, she walked on the ground instead of jumping or flying. She went along a human-made path in the forest under the leafy canopy above, enjoying the scents for the first time. A breeze came through and ruffled through her kimono and hair, making her skin tingle. Young cheery blossoms were blooming in some of the trees, adding more to her senses.

The dragon demon got to a wide field and went to the middle of it. She sat down cross-legged and leaned on her arms behind her. Looking at the field and the sky, she relaxed her muscles and retreated to her thought. _So will I live here?_ She asked herself. _I've got nothing and no one to worry about now, and this land is just beautiful. Hard choice... live here, or keep traveling?_

Suddenly something jumped on her back. Her eyes widened and turned to slits, ready to counter and attack. But she returned to normal, after catching a familiar scent.

"Hey, Rin."

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?" she laughed and let go, going around to face the older one. She gave her a sweet smile, which the demoness returned.

"Demon senses, most likely."

"Whoops, I already should've known that," she giggled. "Lord Sesshoumaru's the same way."

Natsuki's blood had run cold at his mention. "Does he know where you are?"

"Well, of course; he can't lose me that easily," Rin pointed toward the forest. "He'll be coming in a few minutes."

At this, the dragon demon groaned. Rin tilted her head to the side. "Something wrong?"

"Your _Lord_ and I don't really get along," Natsuki muttered, rubbing her neck drowsily. "How am he and I the same?"

"Well, you look like a pure-bred yokai, as I think they say. Just like Sesshoumaru. And you're strong, too."

"Thanks, but not strong enough," she mumbled, thinking about how Sesshoumaru killed Runihura while she couldn't. "Oh, by the way, tell him thanks from me. You know, for killing that other dragon demon."

"Why? Why don't you tell him yourself?"

"Well, you know, 'cause we don't get along?" Natsuki reminded her bluntly.

"Oh, come on! You two can _so_ get along! Come on, he's coming right now!"

Rin didn't have to tell the other he was; the demoness sensed him approaching, and she looked toward the forest. There he strode, followed by the two-headed dragon demon and frog demon. That long fur on his shoulder was trailing after him as well, and it made Natsuki wonder what he used it for. He stared at her, uninterested.

"Lord Sessoumaru! It's Natsuki!" Rin beamed.

"I could smell her stench from river, so I already knew."

Natsuki boiled inside. There was a river about a mile away that she visited, and he sensed her? And how dare he describe her as a _stench!  
_  
"You don't smell so swell, either," she breathed, crossing her arms and turning her head away from him, her fingers tapping impatiently against her arm.

"Don't underestimate my lord's hearing, demon!" said the frog demon loudly, glaring at the demoness. She looked down at it back, with a half-amused, half-disgusted look on her face. "And how dare you speak back—"

"Quiet, Jaken."

The demon Jaken stopped immediately and leaned respectfully against a peculiar staff he was holding. It had two heads that gave Natsuki goose bumps.

Rin nudged the other's in the hip, and the dragon demon sighed. "Listen," she closed her eyes and turned back to face Sesshoumaru. "I just want to say thanks, for killing Runihura off. You pulled a thorn from my side."

"Like I did it for _you_," he said coldly, which oddly enough, hurt her slightly. Why was that? "He proved quite the opponent; now I'm not surprised that he defeated such a weak, pitiful demon like you."

"Then I wonder _why_ you didn't let him kill me," Natsuki sniffed, clearly annoyed. "You could've taken Rin and left, but _no_, you had to stick around and join in. Violating someone else's business is quite impolite; wouldn't you agree?"

He didn't say anything; he just leered at her with those golden eyes.

"Or perhaps you _don't_ agree, right? You're used to being a self-centered, rude sonuvabitch, huh? Being high blood and mighty? Of _course_ you have to come to a situation and center yourself right in the middle of it! _Ahaha!_ Oh, that's _so_ understandable. Yup, I understand _entirely_. Well, let me just leave then, taking back my gratitude."

"Natsuki...!" Rin pleaded.

"No, no, I must be going. Thank _you_ for visiting, Rin, but my _Lord_," Natsuki emphasized the last word so much she couldn't hide her bitter laughter and mockery, "_NO THANK YOU._ Have a nice day."

She thought that after that, Sesshoumaru was going to slice her, because his hand inched closer to his Tokijin, his face unreadable and hard. The demoness grew her dragon wings and flew up backwards, still glaring at him with hate, to keep him in her sights if he tried anything. When she was far enough, she turned in the air and flew away, steaming.

_

* * *

_

Rin's POV

_  
That didn't go well,_ I sighed to myself, almost missing what Jaken said.

"That miserable little wench! She has no right to treat you that way, my Lord!"

Lord Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, and I saw his hand drop, away from Tokijin. He still didn't acknowledge Jaken as he stood there, watching Natsuki, already a speck in the sky, traveling more to the East.

"Why don't you like Natsuki, my Lord?" I asked finally, looking up at him. "She looks pure-blooded and royal to me...just like you..."

"Don't babble nonsense, girl!" Jaken practically squealed. "Don't compare that filth to—!"

"That's exactly the point, Rin," Sesshoumaru said, never braking his eye-contact from Natsuki's shape, her wings flapping furiously.

Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru. "What—?"

"She looks a bit _too much_ like me," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"But...," Rin pondered, "But she doesn't have silver hair, a blue crescent moon, or golden eyes, or—"

"Of course, those are physical features. But I mean her demonic qualities... and height in power."

"So you're saying she _is_ strong!" I beamed. "Why did you insult her so, my Lord?"

He didn't answer; he started to walk forward. When we went to follow, he ordered: "All of you stay here. I'll return soon."

"But, Lord Sessoumaru!" Jaken called, "What are we supposed to do?!"

But Sesshoumaru was already swallowed by the undergrowth of the forest.

"I sometimes never understand that dog demon," Jaken sighed, crest-fallen. "Where is he going?"

"I think he's following Natsuki."

"But of course! He wants to finish her once and for all!"

"No; just follow her."

"How would you know, Rin?" Jaken said, annoyed. "Lord Sesshoumaru said as much to you where he was going as much as he said to me."

"I just know in my heart," I said. "I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru wants to hurt her."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

He's just not opening up! What a cold demon... haha XD Hope you liked the chapter, and R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 10

It was a few days since Natsuki's last encounter with Sesshoumaru, and she was glad she didn't see him, anyway. She felt so murderous after what he said that she actually flew into a flock of demons in the sky and slaughtered them. The next day she was cleaning blood from her kimono, her eyes still burning with intense emotion. It was unexplainable; the Demon lord himself and her feelings inside. She felt angry from his cool, smooth behaviour, and insulted by all his words. She didn't know why she even cared about what he said, but there she was, rubbing her kimono's fabric violently, still clothed in her chain mail. She was surprised that her kimono didn't tear under the pressure.

And besides the anger, there was a tint of something else...what could it be? It was a curious little feeling... the demoness often got Sesshoumaru's figure walking into her mind, giving her that uninterested look. It pissed you off, but she couldn't take her eyes away from his as he looked at her in her mind...

The dragon demon shook her head hard, and she assumed that if anyone saw that, they would've guess that she was having a seizure of some sort, shaking so much. The dried blood finally and gradually peeled from the fabric and she let her kimono dry on a rock, bathed in the warm sunlight. She sat by the river, picking up pebbles and throwing them into the water bitterly. She sniffed, and then she picked up a stone and squeezed it hard. _Damnit! Now I'm smelling Sesshoumaru too! He's everywhere!_

Then the demoness looked up at the sky and smirked. _Heh, now he can't tell __**me**__ I have a weak sense of smell. He should be pretty far away, considering how far I went from him..._

Natsuki's kimono dried out and when she slipped it on, it was pleasantly filled with the sun's warmth. Then she awakened her dragon wings again and brought them down powerfully, propelling her into the sky. From above, she followed the river, shimmering the reflection of the light She was never fully aware that someone was walking in the forest below, keeping up with her.  
_  
_  
Sesshoumaru's scent never left the demoness. It never weakened, and never grew; it just stayed the same, and it worried her slightly. But she didn't bother stressing about it; she smirked to herself, thinking that her demon sense of smell was stronger than she gave it credit for. The moon was out, a pale crescent shape radiating in the night sky. The wind blew softly, but it sent a chill up her spine often. She flapped her wings, feeling the air rush into them and making her airborne with speed and grace. The landscape was enveloped in darkness, only lit by the moonlight.

* * *

Evening

The dragon demon sighed to herself. _I'm going to have to find a home around here somewhere. It's kind of boring always moving from one place to another._ She paused, then added to herself, _Although, I can't really complain about the scenery I see... it's hard to decide..._

Suddenly a new scent entered her nostrils so quickly that she was temporarily stunned and confused, her wings frozen. It was entirely new, reminding her somewhat of a spider. But there was a very weak scent she identified, something she'd never thought she'd sense again. A small cry escaped her throat in realization, then suddenly died before she could even finish it.

Long vine-like tendrils shot up from the forest below and wrapped themselves tightly around the demoness' body. She yelped in pain as her wings were constricted and crushed under the pressure. The texture of the thing was hard and rough and it scraped her skin underneath, unleashing multiple beads of blood. Just as fast as they sprung up, they retreated back into the trees below, carrying her as its prey

...whatever _**it**_ was...

It went even farther than just under the trees; a cavern under the gnarled roots of an enormous tree gaped like the mouth of a terrible monster, stalagmite and stalactite acting as its teeth, ready to tear and clamp down. If it really _were_ a monster - which Natsuki knew wasn't -, the vine-like structure that held her was its tongue. The base of her bonds were hidden in the shadows, and even if her sight in the dark was very accurate, she couldn't see the end... yet.

The demoness knew that this would be a long trip, and, not very fond of the idea of being dragged down under alive, she began to struggle. She tried to open up her wings and use her shoulders to loosen the grip, but to no avail. Instead, it grew tighter, compressing her ribs. The dragon demon felt helpless, but she didn't give. She continued to fight back and try to get free.

Someone was behind this; was this magic? Or was this really apart of some demon below? The new scent was getting stronger now, and the other one...it was somehow _merged_ with the first, as if the person that the scent belonged to had shed it and adapted a new smell. But that tiny bit the demoness recognized made her heart race against her ribs.

Dim light soon flooded around a corner. After that, her captor stopped, suspending her in mid-air many meters from the ground. Natsuki saw that the vine-like thing belonged to a figure in a white baboon-skin, but she obviously knew it was a puppet. Below on the ground was its true owner, in the same white baboon-skin, but with the hood drawn back. Long black hair flooded over his shoulders and red eyes looked up at her. His scent carried something as a half demon, but the malevolence emitting from him covered all that up. Beside him stood the person Natsuki least wanted to meet.

"My love," Runihura whispered darkly. "You're mine now."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

OMG. WTF. LMAO. ROFL.

Sorry XD Just wanted to do that, since I was going into the media with just 'OMG', anyway. Oh dear, the suspense is rising! ... but I have to give a warning - which will TOTALLY give away the next part -

_**Next chapter contains graphic violence and adult themes. Reader discretion is advised.**_

See you next chapter! And R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters. **Contains graphic violence and sexual themes. Reader discretion is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Natsuki struggled even more against her bonds, but they never reduced their pressure. Runihura laughed at her helplessness nastily. "There's no point in doing that! You can't get away this time!"

"So this is her, I presume?" the half demon in the white baboon-skin said, looking up at the demoness. His voice was dark and merciless. "She doesn't look like she possesses a Shard of the Sacred Jewel."

"I heard that half demon she was talking to was in pursuit of one that she had. She probably gave it to him after that bloody demon almost vaporized me," Runihura growled. "I'll go after him next. He had no right to interfere."

"And you will, mark my word. With your allegiance to me, you'll have all the pleasure in wiping Sesshoumaru off the face of the Earth. Then no one can stand in my way; not even Inuyasha."

Natsuki looked down at them while struggling against the vine. As blood from her scraped skin dribbled down, her mind raced. _Who is this guy? How does he know both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha? And why the hell's Runihura alive? And talking to this spider half demon?_

"I think I've made the right choice in trusting you, Naraku," Runihura smiled. "The Eastern demons are not complete idiots after all."

Naraku looked up at Natsuki. "So what do you plan to do with her?"

"Punish her," Runihura looked up at her as well and smiled maliciously. The demoness looked back and hissed, baring her canines at him. He laughed. He then turned his head to Naraku and said lowly, "Privately."

Naraku's eyes looked at the captive, then at Runihura, then back again. He nodded, causing Natsuki to suddenly realize what was going on. "She doesn't look as if she will... cooperate."

"That's why, if you please, I need a Saimyosho's poison. Just immobilize her, so she doesn't struggle."

"Alright."

Somehow, Natsuki heard a lone drone grow louder, and it seemed that Naraku summoned a minion. From deep within the underground chamber came the figure of an airborne wasp, its wings fluttering rapidly. It approached Naraku and floated beside him, awaiting orders.

Naraku's eyes flicked toward the demoness, signaling it. She writhed as the Saimyosho flew toward her, and she saw the sting glisten in the dim light.

"Stop it!" she shouted, watching the wasp from Hell fix its orange eyes on her. "Stop!"

Her cries of outrage and fear were cut off as its sting entered the flesh of her neck. Her voice came out as a rippled whimper, feeling the poison flow through her veins. Her limbs grew limp, but her consciousness and eyes were ever-so-sharp. She wish they weren't.

As soon as it felt the dragon demon's efforts diminished, the vines retreated back into the demon puppet, which then burst into flames after its purpose was complete. Natsuki smashed into the ground, pain sending tendrils through her, yet she couldn't even move her lips to groan. All she could do was blink. She watched Runihura walk up to her body and tower over her, a sadistic smile curving his lips.

"I guess I'll leave you to it, then," Naraku informed. "Just come to me when you're finished; I've got something for you to complete. Oh, and make sure," Naraku looked at Natsuki, and for the first time he smiled. The demoness' stomach trembled in nausea and her heart in fear at the lust behind it. "to leave some of her for me."

Naraku's white-figure soon disappeared in the darkness of a corner and his footsteps faded into nothingness. Runihura's sudden movement made the female demon eyes flick back to him and she found him crouching next to her, his face more visible and accurate in the darkness, to her displeasure. He grabbed her chin firmly and yanked it toward him, sending a sharp pain into it. Runihura watched as her eyes burned furiously.

"Oh my, why do I always see you so beautiful when you're at my mercy?" He smiled, tracing her jaw. "You'll regret ripping my eyes at that fight, though. I haven't forgotten."

Natsuki couldn't move or respond. The Saimyosho poison was pumping with her heart, and she could feel the heat of it as it circulated near her ears.

"So you can't talk," Runihura observed, smirking. "Well, I was _hoping_ for your screams - and my name - to escape your lips, but that can be easily overlooked!"

Runihura put himself above her and his lips crashed down upon hers, rough and menacing. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and she was faced with the taste of Runihura's saliva, making her stomach tremble even more in sickness. His fangs were dragging themselves across the side of her lips and her cheeks as he kissed, drawing blood and creating long welts. He licked her blood off her cheeks and looked into her eyes with his vibrant ones.

"Let's say we bring our race back to life?"  
_  
You're the one who killed them off in the first place! _the demoness fumed, but her thoughts were unheard by Runihura as he took her kimono off slowly. He grew his claws and purposely pierced any flesh that came into view. The other's body trembled self-consciously, making Runihura laugh. "Come on, my Blue Rose; at least enjoy this!"

Blood ran down her body, soaking her remaining kimono and chainmail. Runihura's hands were covered with it, and often he stopped to take a lick at it. Soon Natsuki's kimono was lying on the stone floor metres away, leaving her in her chainmail shirt and under garments. Runihura rubbed her inner thigh with dry blood-caked hands, irritating her skin. His lips were closest to her neck, and finally he opened his mouth wide and clamped down upon it with his fangs, abnormally long enough for her to feel it touch and chip her cervical vertebrae. Satified with the blood he spilt, he took them out, his fangs stained crimson.

He whispered in her ear, "Time for what I've been waiting for all these years of pursuing you..."

************

She opened her eyes slowly, and panicked to see that everything was blurring; even Runihura's shape above her was hardly recognizable. Her eyes flicked to the side and she saw that her blood flowed far into the room. She was losing blood fast, causing her to lose consciousness. Even life...

Natsuki's eyes fluttered with effort, pain still raking at her nervous system as Runihura continued to rape her. She thought about all the things she heard about death, and what happened in her life. Her childhood in her village, being friends with Runihura before he grew insane... her parents, the massacre, fleeing to Japan. Meeting Makoto, Inuyasha and his group.

...Rin...Sesshoumaru...

The demoness' eyelids dropped, and blackness enveloped her, taking her away from the feel of pain and the beating heart she once possessed.  
_  
_

* * *

Runihura's POV

I finally finished and noticed something different. I stilled my movements and looked at her face, which stayed expressionless and unmoving. At first I thought that the Saimyosho's poison had immobilized her completely, but then I noticed she wasn't breathing. I stooped down and smelled her face and neck, noticing a new scent to her, besides her old one and her blood. I put my hands on the ground on either side of her, dipping and staining my hands more with her blood that was spreading throughout the room. What I smelt new about her was death.

I sat up and smirked. I killed her. I gazed at her mangled body and remembered my lust for her. Ever since she fled the village back home, I had an urge to capture her for myself. My desire for her was great and vicious, making me fall into pursuit. And now I got what I wanted.

I wasn't going to let Naraku touch her, anyway. She was _mine, _and mine alone. Killing her was an option I was willing to take, to keep her _my_ property, forever; even in the after life. I looked at her body again, and smiled wickedly. Just because she was dead, didn't mean that it was over...

I towered myself above her again, and I was about to thrust myself into her corpse before a voice behind me made me pause.

"So this is where I find a pathetic dragon demon, mating with a female carcass."

I turned around quickly, and I saw the silver-haired demon slip away from the shadows. My eyes narrowed and I hissed menacingly.

"You."

He looked at my mate's corpse beside me and looked back at me again. "So... you escaped from my Dragon Strike. Impressive, for a pitiful worm."

"You tried to kill me, and failed," I smirked darkly. "I'd think that a status of 'pitiful worm' should be transferred to someone such as yourself."

"You only fled with the aid of Naraku at your side."

"Naraku didn't do anything," I objected angrily. "I escaped by myself. But he _will_ help me destroy you, if I can't do so myself first. We can finish this right now."

"Naraku has already left with his incarnations," he said, uninterested. "He's the type of halfbreed that never confronts or stay for the battle."

"He's _gone?!_"I said in disbelief. "The hell did he do that for?!"

"He sensed me coming. Pity he isn't here, though; I was looking forward to finishing him off, as well as you."

"You can try!"

I stood up with malice in my eyes, hardly caring that I was naked. My prize's dry blood on my skin acted a bit as clothing anyway. I was about to advance when his stone-like face actually _smiled._

"Oh, I will. And I don't repeat mistakes."

His sword entered me in less then a second. My eyes widened and my throat gurgled, blood already surging its way up from my insides. _What the hell had just happened?!_ He was across the room, not even _near _the lake of my mate's blood, with his sword still sheathed. Within the second he was in front of me, his golden eyes looking at me distastefully again, his smile gone as fast as it had appeared. He slid his sword out of me, and I collapsed to my knees, my own blood running down my chin and torso to join my Blue Rose's. The silver-haired demon walked and stood beside me, still as stone as I drowned on my own blood. I sensed his sword arm move, and I heard him say calmly.

"Your life is forfeit."

I felt a clean and smooth sensation at my neck before my vision was stolen.

_End of Chapter  
_

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuh. Yay Sesshoumaru! XD I love it when he smiled; then you think "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh shit!"

I shortened it from the original, since I didn't want people to feel uncomfortable and skip, leaving Sesshoumaru with no love. ^^; I have saved the original, so if you feel deprived, you may contact me via PM. Truthfully, it's nothing much missed, but you're welcomed to if you want XD Hope you liked the chapter, and R&R! -heart-


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 12  
_  
There was darkness._  
Natsuki's vision was blinded by the light of day.

And a beating heart.

The heart, once paralyzed and stolen of its life, was retored to carry its master back into the mortal world.

Its master, at the moment of death's embrace, was surrounded by the Netherworld's minions, there to escort the soul to their after-life, only to be vanquished by the sword of life. The wielder of the sword was none other than a Silver-Haired Lord, one with a stone heart himself. For what purpose did he have to take one soul from the grip of Death?

The demoness groaned, and with much difficulty, she opened her eyes. The leafy canopy waved back down at her. After a few seconds of adjusting the leaves' meaning, her eyes widened. She sat up, only to be racked with pain. Voicelessly she gasped, and collapsed back down onto her back, looking back at the canopy. Breathing heavily, she still had the energy to look down at her body. She found that she was draped with an animal-skin blanket, bent and disturbed by her sudden jump. Shakily lifting her arm - and surprised that it would respond to her in the first place -, the dragon demon lifted the blanket. She found her body wrapped in bandages.

Natsuki dropped the animal-skin and looked back up at the canopy. _What happened...?..._ And all at once came the image of that Naraku and Runihura, standing side-by-side. The events followed from there, and Natsuki shut her eyes tightly to chase the last of it out of her mind before it had taken its role. She exhaled slowly, and her stomach trembled with nausea and shame. _I lost my virginity to that __**monster**__...  
_  
With a few moments of rest, Natsuki listened to her surroundings. Then her eyes snapped open, questions spilling into her mind as if poured from a vase of wispy thoughts. _How did I... get back to the surface? Wasn't I... dead? And who... has taken me here?!  
_  
"Oh, you're awake!!" An over-excited squeal of glee met the demoness' ears, and the older one jerked, triggering pain again. Turning her head, she was met with a downpour of flowers and pedals.

"Here, I got these for you!"

Natsuki gaped her mouth in disbelief at the childish, smiling face revealed behind the veil of flowers. "_Rin?!_"

"Yep!" she laughed and sat down cross-legged. "Right here, right now."

"W-Where are we right now?" the demoness gibbered, confused.

"Somewhere in the forest, I guess."

"That's not really helpful, Rin."

"Oh fine; I'll ask Lord Sesshoumaru when he gets back."

"Sesshoumaru?!" Natsuki exclaimed, her cry mixed with astonishment and anger. "Why am I here, where _he's_ close by?! Who brought me here, and left me here with _him_?!"

"Silly!" Rin giggled. "The Lord brought you here!"

"_What?_"

"It was yesterday night; it was pretty late, but I was still awake. Anyway, he was carrying you, and he was kinda red... y'know, 'cause you were bleeding. And I noticed that you weren't breathing, either. What happened?"

"I'd... rather not talk about it." _And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you because of your age,_ Natsuki thought, and then looked to the side. _So I WAS dead...  
_  
Rin tilted her head, then shrugged. "Okay. Anyway, he told me to sleep, and he went a little bit further in the forest, to this spot," she waved her arms around, gesturing the area the two of them were residing in. "But being me, I couldn't fall asleep easily, and I was still awake when Lord Sesshoumaru came back. I overheard what Jaken and Lord Sesshoumaru talked about. Jaken asked what he did to the 'filthy dragon' and..." The child looked up at the other, who turned slightly murderous. "...maybe I shouldn't have told you that."

"Never mind that," Natsuki said, her eyebrow twitching from Jaken's given-title to her. "What did Sesshoumaru say?"

"He said that he was merely bandaging you."

"So he did this..." the demoness said thoughtfully, then realized the meaning of the carrying and the bandaging. "_He__** touched **__my__** BODY?!**_"

"Well, duh," Rin rolled her eyes. "How was he supposed to help you without touching you? You were practically bleeding litres and litres— "

"He's doesn't seem the type that would help _me_," the dragon demon huffed, then slowly tried to sit up straight. She groaned as her bones cried at her. "He doesn't seem the type that would help _anybody_."

"Aw, that's because you don't know anything about him!" Rin said, then waved her hand. "I'm not finished. When I came this morning to take a look at you, I noticed that you were breathing. Lord Sesshoumaru must've used Tensaiga on you," she beamed.

"Tensaiga? His sword? ...I thought that it killed?"

"No, no, that's Tokijin. That's a demon sword. Well, technically, so is Tensaiga, but Tensaiga is the demon fang of Lord Sesshoumaru's father, while Tokijin was made from the teeth of one of Naraku's incarnations—"

"Tensaiga was made the same way as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga?" the demoness asked, interested by the concept. "Sorry for interrupting so much."

"It's okay. And yeah, in the same way. Did you know Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are brothers, but they fight all the time?"

"Yes, but their _half_-brothers, so I guess they could have a lot to fight about."

"I don't get any of it," Rin pouted for a second, making the demoness laugh. "Anyway, you should be thankful."

"For what?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru bringing you back to life."

Natsuki looked down at her hands and thought for a bit. Sesshoumaru acted very rudely to her at those confrontations, and the looks he gave her didn't show any sign that he cared about what happened to her. _...why __**would**__ he bring me back to life?_

"Oh, and he also followed you around, after the last time we saw you. Not as a stalker, mind you."

"Um... why?"

"I think he was keeping an eye on you."

"Fat chance," the other said sarcastically. "You really shouldn't give him so much credit."

"What? It's true!" Rin protested.

"Did he say anything about it directly to you?"

"Well... no... but..."

"But what?"

Rin looked like she was struggling for the right words, and yet struggling to keep them dormant. She wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth and her shoulders drooped in defeat. "Nothing."

Natsuki tilted her head. "Oh, I didn't mean to put you down!"

"No, it's okay, you didn't," she sighed.

The older one looked at the ground beside her, and picked up a Tsutsuji that was among the child's bouquet. "These flowers are beautiful," she said. "You have great taste, Rin. Thank you."

Rin blinked, then smiled widely. "You're welcome! And thanks! I'm glad you like them."

Natsuki smiled gently, and assembled the rest of the scattered flowers. She held them in her arms like she would a child, and gazed at their accurate colours.

"Oh, where are my kimono and katana?"

"Back with Jaken and Ah-Un. Don't worry, I'll bring them to you later.

The demoness nodded. "When... will... Sesshoumaru... be coming back?"

"I don't really know. Maybe a couple of days. He's always like that."

The dragon demon nodded again. "Thanks, Rin."

The child smiled. "No problem."

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Yay! Character's alive! -dances- Ah... I feel so bored writing these A/N; that's why they seem so weak X'D Oh well. I hope you liked that chapter, and be sure to read the other!


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been a couple of days since the day Natsuki woke up. Sesshoumaru hadn't returned yet, and she wasn't really keen on seeing him yet as well. She was rather suspicious on why he would save her, and she didn't know what she would say to him when he came back. In the days that she stayed in his camp, she spent most of her time with Rin in the fields, watching her take care of the wild flowers there, picking up the most mature and beautiful, and giving them to the other. The dragon demon smiled at her time and time again. The child gave her enough flowers for her to make a whole new kimono with their petals.

At night, she sat by the fire, joining the circle that was Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Jaken tried to ignore the newcomer at first, but whenever Natsuki said something to Rin, he'd comment on it. His voice was rather annoying, but some things he said had some interest in them. He continued to view her as a lowly demon, though. He always said what a weak demon she was, compared to Sesshoumaru. She tilted her head at those times and listened to him talk on and on about Sesshoumaru, realizing that Jaken found him as an idol.

Ah-Un was easy to befriend. He was a dragon demon as well, of course, and on the first night that Natsuki sat by the fire, he sniffed her everywhere, then hummed in his throat, satisfied. Sensing another dragon-like demon, he became rather fond of her quickly, resting his heads in her lap by the fire, breath vibrating. He slept easily with she running her fingers through his manes.

A while after the demoness woke up after the incident, she found that she hadn't fully recovered, to be able to use magic or transform. Being dead for a few moments must have disabled them for a while. Therefore, she couldn't heal the wounds that covered her body. She figured that her powers would come back in a few days.

Tonight Rin sat beside the demoness and Ah-Un, poking the fire and making embers fly like fireflies. The shadow of the tree canopy darkened the forest more, hiding most of the stars. The stick she was using was burning black at the end of it.

"Natsuki?" she asked softly, watching the embers disappear into the night.

"Hm?"

"What do _you_ think of Lord Sesshoumaru? Like, really?"

Natsuki blinked as she stroked Ah-Un's mane, hearing him rumble with pleasure in his sleep.

"Well, I can't really say any good things, considering the way he treated me before."

"But he saved your life. That has to count for something. And he bandaged you up!"

The demoness rubbed her stomach at the mention, and she felt the cloth that surrounded her move with the movement. "To tell you the truth, I don't really believe that."

"It's true!" Jaken squeeked, rocking that freaky staff back and forth in a threatening manner. "Never doubt Lord Sesshoumaru! He's the greatest demon in all of Japan- no, the world!"

"Please get that stick out of my face," she growled lowly. "And why would he help a 'lowly demon' like me, huh?"

"Why are you asking me?" Jaken huffed and threw his head to the side, his eyes closed in the 'I'm-Not-Listening' posture. "M'Lord has many reasons for the things he does, but the reason he saved _you_ still escapes me."

"Jaken, please," Rin said when Natsuki was about to retort with a sneering reply. "Natsuki, what's your answer?"

The other looked at her. "I can't answer your question yet."

"And a good thing, too," Jaken sniffed. "I wouldn't think her answer would be worth listening to."

She glared at the little frog-like midget, tempted to kick him to the other side of the field, which was _pretty_ wide. Instead, she focussed on Ah-Un's preening.

_

* * *

_

Later

Natsuki's chest and back started burning uncontrolably, throbbing and keeping pace with her quickened heart beats. She groaned and tried her best to fall back into pure slumber, but she was stuck in the world between sleep and awakening. Instead of continuing this, she decided to wake.

Fire danced in her vision, Rin fast asleep beside the demoness on one side, and Ah-Un on her other, herself using Ah's neck as a pillow, his mane soft on her skin. She lay against his body, his scales giving off heat and making her feel familiarly comfortable sleeping next to him. She stroked his mane as she stared into the depths of the fire, not able to sleep. Jaken was asleep as well, his staff tucked in his arms as he slept up-straight.

Time passed, yet Natsuki could not sleep. The pain in her chest continued to burn, and she closed her eyes tightly to sustain most of it. One moan escaped her lips, and she tried her best to keep it quiet. After that, the pain seemed less intense, and she was able to breathe normally again. She opened her eyes half-way again.

The eyes, instead of opening half-way, widened to a certain size, staring into the darkness. A figure stood, not covered by the undergrowth. He stepped forward into the fire's light and remained silent.

Natsuki was frozen and could only stare at him. The fingers that ran through Ah's mane had even ceased. Sesshoumaru stood, his silver hair slightly swaying in the gentle breeze, looking at her. His face was stiff and expressionless, his golden eyes emotionless. The moonlight that peeked through the canopy added a pale light to his complexion. The demoness gazed at him, unmoving.

He moved forward, his movements and steps light and undetecting. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting him to be so close.

"You moaned not too long ago, didn't you?"

His voice opened the other's eyes, and she found that he was only a few feet away, kneeling with one knee. His claws looked deadly sharp in the light of both the fire and the moon. Natsuki lifted her head off of Ah-Un and shrank back a bit. She managed a whisper.

"How long have you been here?"

He tilted his head up, looking at her with hooded eyes. "For quite a while. I heard you."

She backed further away from him, into Ah-Un, unfortunately triggering the pain of her scars. She hunched over, breathing heavily.

"So your wounds haven't healed yet," he mused. "How unusual for a demon."

She growled, more to herself. "If another person calls me a weak demon more time, I'll lose my mind..."

"Come."

"What?" Natsuki looked up at Sesshoumaru and he reached and grabbed hold of her hand firmly. He tugged at her.

"Come with me. I've got a few questions for you."

She looked at him strangely. "This isn't some trick that's bound to kill me, is it?"

"It will be if you don't follow."

She stood up, partly ignoring her body's cry, and followed his tugging. Rin had woken up, rubbing her eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" she beamed. "You're back!"

"Go back to sleep, Rin," he told her. "It's late."

"Yes, m'lord..." Rin said sleepily, and fell back against Ah-Un. Natsuki smiled at her sudden return to slumber. Sesshoumaru lead the demoness back from where he came, back into the darkness of the forest.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Just two more chapters to go, and then I'll transfer the last of the stories that I have; it's short, so it's very fortunate! Hope you liked the chapter, and R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru led Natsuki further into the trees, her feet feeling slightly irritated. Thorns from certain plants bit her flesh. She wished that Sesshoumaru would've had the decency of letting her put on anything on her feet. Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and stared at her while still heading deeper in the forest. His eyes flickered briefly to her feet as the two of them continued.

"Why do we have to go so far?" she asked breathlessly. Weakened by sleep and wounds, she felt very tired.

"I want to go into an area with no familiar scents, so that if any approach and try to either eavesdrop or attack, I'll know," he said quietly. "A little bit further."

Natsuki followed his lead for little bit longer, but then her hit a root, the blood from her cuts staining the bark crimson. She stumbled forward, trying to regain her balance, but instead she bumped into Sesshoumaru. He stood still and quiet, and the dragon demon wondered if he was going to kill her. She had crashed into the fur on his shoulder, and she couldn't move away, both because of her lack of energy and the fact that the fur was so soft, so soothing. She inhaled, and caught the intoxicating scent of blood.

_So he couldn't wash out the smell of my..._

Natsuki fell to her knees, accompanied by more thorns stabbing them. She gasped to herself in pain, and tried to overcome it. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru turned around and grabbed her shoulder firmly. He lifted her up and held her in front of him. He only held her in one arm, and she wondered why he was doing it, and why he was only using _one_ arm. Wouldn't it be easier to use two? Or was she just really that light?

"It'll be much faster if I just carry you," he said. "Considering your wounds are slowing you down."

Natsuki looked up at his face, surprised by the sudden courtesy, but he was looking straight ahead, giving her only a side view of his face. He looked very handsome in this dim light...

Sesshoumaru, as if on air, ran forward, trees already whipping past. Natsuki's hair flew back delightfully, but she felt slight perplexed by the speed he was going at. Not only was he fast, but he was moving smoothly and directly, making sure that he didn't come into any range of touching any of the trees. This relieved her, considering she didn't like the idea of either her head or feet hitting a passing tree.

There came a tight spot in the forest, where the trees were growing more closely together, and there was less place to move freely. Sesshoumaru brought the other's body closer to the center of his, where the demoness' face was almost in his neck. As he entered the cluster of trees she sensed a bit of claustrophobia at the look of them, making her reach up and clutch Sesshoumaru's opposite shoulder, resting her forehead against his neck. She expected him to growl at her the second she did so, but she didn't care. The warmth of his neck was tempting and captivating. She was surprised, though, that her expectation of the Demon Lord was never met. He was focussed on the task at hand.

As she clutched his shoulder, the dragon demon thought that something was strange on how it felt. As if it was missing a weight that it should have had. She squeezed it lightly, then slid it down to feel for his arm. However, where there was supposed to be an arm, there was only a loose kimono sleeve, making the other reach back up to his shoulder quickly in an ill sense of security.

_He has no arm!_ she thought in surprise. _I didn't even notice!_

Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly, and Natsuki found that he stopped in a little forest clearing, with a large rock almost in the very centre. He walked over to it and sat the demoness down, him bending down to set her down gently. When he went to move away, she still had her hand on his shoulder, making him pause. Both of them looked at each other for a long time. His face was completely expressionless, but she didn't know if that was his true mood or that it was just a mask.

He looked at her hand, and, making her realizing that she was actually gripping his shoulder tightly, she let go and immediately tended to her feet. He stepped back and began pacing back and forth. Since she couldn't summon her healing yet, she rubbed her feet, sighing and wincing.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

He stopped and faced her. With such stone casualty he spoke, "What exactly _are_ you?"

Her face burned. "I believe you've already asked this question before, _my Lord_."

His head tilted up and he looked at her with hooded eyes. "A demon from the Land of the Setting Sun, Yes. A dragon demon, no less. But what it is I'm asking is how exactly you have come to have such powers as you now have."

"Oh," Natsuki answered, feeling rather feeble after her temperature dropped. "Well, I was born this way. All of my tribe were."

"And you all look this way as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"So...perfect."

"Perfect?" When once her face burned with anger, now it burned with flattery. _What's with the sudden change of approach?_ "Um... well, I suppose we all look alike in human form, but our dragon form varies, as you've seen with myself and Runihura..."

The mention of his name made Natsuki stop and shiver. Sesshoumaru observed her quietly.

"He's dead," he sniffed indifferently.

She looked up at him in shock. "R-really? How?"

"I killed him when he was over your dead body."

_So I was dead!_ she thought, her breathing increasing in number and speed because of her realization. _And he really used Tensaiga on me..._ She looked up at him.

"Did you bring me back to life?" her voice was hardly louder than a whisper. "Do you have.. a blade by the name of Tensaiga?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to consider answering or not. Then he reached to his side and unsheathed a sword, in much better condition than what Tetsusaiga was in. The moonlight glinted it, and gave it a heavenly tone, opposite to the manevolent aura of Tokijin. The dragon demon felt hypnotized.

"May I hold it...?"

Again, Sesshoumaru seemed to pause and think about decision. Eventually, he walked slowly forward and handed it to her. She held in both hands, trembling.

"You killed Runihura... for good...?"

"His head now rests in the deep cavern, bloodstained."

Tears of relief filled the demoness' eyes, still continuing to gaze at Tensaiga. Her fingers coiled around the sword tightly, yet she did not bleed. The dull blade could not cut, but it could heal and ressurect.

"And with this sword... you saved me..."

Sesshoumaru crouched down, silent. He watched her without a word. She looked at him, and seeing him eye-level with her, she smiled lightly, tears rolling down. She laughed softly to herself.

"I'm sorry."

"You are apologizing?" he said inquisitively. "Why?"

She held onto Tensaiga as if it were a holy and delicate instrument. She held it close, running her thumb over the blade. She looked away from Sesshoumaru, but her smile was still evident.

"For thinking that you were a selfish, heartless demon. And for the insults. I'm... in your debt."

He tilted his head, then closed his eyes and sighed. For a while there was silence. Then she returned Tensaiga and he sheathed it again.

"Any... any other questions?" Natsuki asked, wiping her eyes. "It's the least I can do now..."

"No, that is all."

"Really? But I thought you had others..."

He turned his back and looked into the forest all around. She brought in the scents through her nostrils and pricked up her hearing, but she didn't catch anything. Sesshoumaru was probably only thinking, and she waited for his reply. He replied ponderously, "For now, I am... satisfied."

After watching him for a few moments, Natsuki forced herself to stand up away from the rock. The contact of her feet and the ground sent tendrils of pain up her legs, making her groan. She walked forward, ignoring it. Without turning around, however, Sesshoumaru motioned.

"You'll sleep here tonight. It'll take too long to get back, and you need rest."

"Here?" the dragon demon looked around at the clearing, flat - save for the rock. The area was small, and she felt vulnerable to any nocturnal demons out there. She was also pondering about the sudden show of compassion he was displaying. "But..."

"I'll stay. To further your sleep and prevent any disturbance."

She blinked at him curiously, but she obeyed him and lay on the rock. It was large enough to fit her whole body on it, and there was moss on it to soften the surface. She watched as Sesshoumaru walked back to the rock and sat down cross-legged against it. His back was facing her, him looking into the depths of the forest. The demoness smiled at him gratefully. _Thank you, Sesshoumaru._

It was only a few moments later that she fell asleep with his scent in her lungs.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Aw XD Now wasn't that cute? Haha, hope you liked the chappie!


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any themes within. I do, however own my OC and other new characters._

* * *

Chapter 15

Natsuki opened her eyes under the sun's glare, feeling surprisingly refreshed. She slept soundly and dreamlessly, having no sense of insecurity throughout the night. She tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep, but it was pointless as she recognized the little meadow she was in. She pressed her delicate fingers against the soft moss, delightfully warm in the sun's rays. The wind's whispers echoed throughout the surrounding trees, sending shadows dancing across the emerald blades of grass. The demoness coughed groggily, then sighed with tranquility at the morning.

Before she had a moment to take in every scent, he spoke, "You slept well, I see."

Natsuki twisted her body to look at Sesshoumaru, who effortlessly got to his feet. He looked at her with an unreadable face, then looked out into the depths of the forest. She sat up and stretched her stiff muscles, yawning. She glanced at her feet and grimaced at the scabbed-over welts. After shaking their existence from her awareness, she turned and smiled at the lord's figure.

"Good morning," she greeted him, feeling slightly cheerful in his presence. She felt like she owed him, after killing Runihura... and therefore avenging her parents and species. Also, he had brought her back to life... Gratitude filled every space of her body. She asked him politely, "Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't sleep at all," he said simply.

The dragon demon frowned. "But..." she protested, "You didn't have to stay up all night. Not to just look after me. You didn't have to—"

"I didn't have to," he repeated ponderously. Then, after a pause, he stated, "but I wanted to."

Natsuki blinked at him incredulously, and felt a twang of flattery. She knew it was unnecessary; it wasn't like he cared for her. She didn't know him like that, and he didn't seem that interested. It was probably because he thought she was too weak to protect herself...

Sesshoumaru turned around and approached to her side, nudging her shoulder. "Come," he motioned with his hand. "We will set out soon."

By that, the demoness knew that he, Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un would continue traveling somewhere else. She nodded and edged closer to him, where his arm encircled her like last night. He tossed her up to get a better grip, and he faced the forest. Her arms instinctively reached and held his neck, making her slightly blush. He wasn't aware of her face, and he leapt into the forest with great speed. She closed in when the claustrophobia of hitting any trees entered her mind. She watched as his left kimono sleeve flew uselessly at his side.

"Um, Sesshoumaru?" she ventured timidly.

"Yes."

"What happened... to your... left arm?"

He took a rather dangerous turn around a few trees, making the dragon demon yelp with surprise. He went back on the path and continued, voiceless for a moment. In a few seconds, he grunted.

"I'd rather not speak of it."

Natsuki forced herself to bite her tongue to prevent any pestering. If he didn't want to tell her, then she accepted that. It was the curiosity that was harder to chase away...

A few minutes past as she traveled, watching Sesshoumaru's fast and steady stealth through the undergrowth. The sun's rays peeked constantly through the canopy, blinding Natsuki every few seconds. The aroma of the forest was rich, but not as rich as the demon that carried her. His scent calmed her, making her feel relaxed in his arms. She began to trust him, chasing the claustrophobia away.

Once she recognized the area as the section of forest near the camp, Sesshoumaru paused, looking around. Thinking that this was her stop, the demoness swung her legs down and lightly touched the ground. She made to step away from him, but his hand still clutched her waist. She looked at him inquisitively, and she blinked with sudden surprise.

He hesitated.

"What is it, my lord?" she put respectively. He only shook his head.

"Do not call me that."

"What? But I thought—"

"Yes, but... you are excused into addressing me as who I am."

Natsuki looked at his face, searching it. Not once had she seen him smile or hesitate. One was down... when would he smile? Maybe not in this lifetime. Right now his face was expressionless once more as he held her close to him. This puzzled her further, and she swallowed.

"Alright," she said. "Sesshoumaru. What is it?"

"Are you sure you're able to walk on your own?"

Now was that concern in his voice?

No.

Not... possible...

Natsuki smiled weakly. "They're just cuts. They'll heal, I guess. And yes, I'm sure I can walk."

Sesshoumaru looked into the other's eyes for a moment, and it made her gape in confusion. His handsome features were breathtaking, and she had to force her brain to register the breathing process once more to prevent her face turning blue. He turned away and nodded, taking his hand away. She rubbed her hip - making sure Sesshoumaru hadn't noticed - and wished that the warmth had not retreated. She took a step forward, wincing slightly. The flesh stretched over her bones, which triggered some discomfort. She bit her lip, convincing herself that this was nothing compared to the pain she had already experienced in the past, with Runihura, especially. She didn't say anything, though; she felt Sesshoumaru follow and keep close behind her. This gesture of if-needed assistance astounded her even more, and she walked, quite slowly, to the ashes of the campfire.

Ah-Un, Jaken, and Rin were nowhere in sight, and so she directed her pace toward the nearby field, where Rin often picked flowers. Sesshoumaru's presence always lingered closely behind her, and the silence was awkward between the two of them. With her acute hearing, she thought she heard him inhale deeply through his nose, as if taking in the surrounding aromas. She did the same, but found nothing extraordinary other than one scent. And that, obviously, was _him_.

Soon the field came into view, and sure enough, Rin was on her knees in the flowers she was looking after, Ah-Un and Jaken keeping an eye on her. Bags were already packed on Ah-Un's sides, and the dragon demon wondered if Jaken had anticipated departure. She continued toward them, the grass somewhat softer on her feet. The wounds on her body, too, felt less fiery today. Rin looked up as the demoness and Sesshoumaru approached, and smiled widely. She waved with one hand, while the other acted as a basket lined with a variety of flower breeds.

"Natsuki! Lord Sesshoumaru! Good morning!"

" 'Morning, Rin," Natsuki smiled kindly. When she reached her, she ruffled the top of the child's head in a friendly manner. Rin grinned and took the other's hand, leading her over to Ah-Un. As she walked over to him with Rin, Ah-Un's draconic voice greeted the fellow dragon with pleasure. Natsuki preened each head's mane happily. She turned to Jaken, who was looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"What did Lord Sesshoumaru have to discuss with _you_?" he asked suspiciously. She scoffed, not at all surprised by his greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Jaken."

Rin climbed up onto Ah-Un and stroked Ah's neck. "You're coming with us, Natsuki, right?"

Natsuki blinked in puzzlement. Was she? She wasn't sure if she was supposed to leave them once Sesshoumaru came or not. "I'm not quite sure."

Rin moved to Un's neck to stroke, side-glancing at the other with a pout on her small lips. "Awww, come, Natsuki!"

"It's not really my choice..." she trailed off, then added. "I don't want to intrude, or provide unnecessary distractions."

Suddenly Sesshoumaru's arm encircled the demoness once more and lifted her up as he jumped onto Ah-Un's haunches. He set her down behind Rin and jumped back onto the ground. He met her confused gaze.

"It is entirely your choice, whether you wish to leave us or not," he informed. "I, however, suggest that you stay in our party until you recover.

"Will you stay?"

His golden eyes were even more captivating than usual. Natsuki found herself lost in those metallic eyes, and it took great effort to think straight. She eventually nodded, and he nodded in turn. He went up front to lead the way, and his path went past Jaken, who was gawking in disbelief.

"M'Lord, surely you're not letting this female come along?"

The dragon demon didn't know where the stone came from, but Sesshoumaru had one in his hand, apparently. He chucked it at Jaken, which took a headshot and made the toad fall back dizzily.

"Don't question me," he told him coldly. He left it at that and walked away, Ah-Un following. Natsuki watched as Jaken was unable to move to follow, and she found his condition rather humorous. When she thought they were leaving him behind, Ah-Un's tail curled around his unconscious, limp body. The demoness looked up ahead, and she found Rin looking at her, smiling.

"What?"

"The Lord likes you," her head nodded toward Sesshoumaru's back. The demoness rolled her eyes at the sky, then gave the child a pinch on both of her hips simultaneously. She yelped and giggled at the same time.

"He can hear your childish assumption," Natsuki warned under her breath. "Better drop it."

Natsuki knew, of course, that it was just her way of chasing her own thoughts of that same assumption.

Rin started assembling the flowers she gathered. It was a wonder how she could do that when Ah-Un's body swayed this way and that. "Fine," she pouted playfully. "But I _know_ that he does."

"You're too young to know these kind of things," the other scowled. She head-butted Rin playfully, and she laughed at the other's behaviour. "When you grow up, you can focus on your own love life, and actually know what you're talking about."

Rin shrugged, holding the flowers close. Natsuki sighed, and wondered what the location Sesshoumaru had in mind.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

Ah, the last chapter that I had published for this story before everything went ka-blooey at Quizilla. Next story to transfer is I Was Sent To Kill You, which features Edward Elric of FullMetal Alchemist XD Hope you'll be interested in that.

Anyway, after that's done, I'M done! then I can rest easy and update at a goof interval. My Yu-Gi-Oh! story would be most likely to be updated, but this story has second place, as Eddy's story is third. Stay tuned, and I hope you liked what you read so far! -heart-


End file.
